Dreams Can Come True
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Matt and Stephanie are two different people from two different worlds. He is a pro wrestler and she is a country school teacher. Can these two complete opposites come together and create a united front for something they both agree on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's with (*) by their names. Everyone owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.

Dreams Can Come True- Matt and Stephanie are two different people from two different worlds. He is a pro wrestler and she is a country school teacher. Can these two complete opposites come together and create a united front for something they both agree on. (Told from everyones POV).

Main Characters:

Stephanie Anderson (*)

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Melissa Andrews (*)

Jason Wilkes (*)

Claude G "Legend" Hardy

Shannon Moore

Gregory Shane Helms

and more...

Stephanie's POV

Today is the first day of the new school year. I was looking forwards to teaching a brand new class of first graders. I was sitting at my desk looking over the names of my students when my best friend and fellow teacher, Melissa walked into my classroom.

"Steph, are you ready for the new school year?" Melissa asked me.

"I sure am. After spending all summer in a big city, I am more than ready to start a new school year in a small country town. How many student do you have this year?" I answered.

"Only 18. How about you?" Melissa responded.

"20. Yesterday it was 19, but a new student was added as of this morning." I stated.

"Good luck. I better get back to my classroom before the kindergartener's arrive." Melissa responded. "See you at lunch."

"Good luck to you too. See you at lunch." I stated as I went back to my work.

I had placed name tags on all the desks and then grouped the desks in sets of four. One by one my students made their way into the classroom. I stood at the front of the classroom and wrote my name on the board. The children found their names and took their seats. I smiled at everyone and waited until the bell rang.

I looked around the class room and noticed that there was one empty seat. As I took roll call, I figured out that it was a boy named Bryan who was missing. He was the student who was added to my class yesterday. I decided to begin class and if he came in then great.

"Good morning, class. I would like to get to know all of your names so, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll start us off." I stated. "My name is Miss Anderson. I was born in Charlotte, North Carolina in the month of June. I have 2 older brothers and a younger sister. And I love being a teacher. Now who wants to go next?"

As the students introduced themselves to the rest of the class, I made notes as to who was who. Just as we were getting done with the introductions, a little boy walked into the classroom and handed me a note.

_This is Bryan Wilkes. Don't mark him tardy as it's the first day. Thank you, Mrs. Wilson. _The note read. I showed Bryan to his seat and continued to teach the class. When the final bell rang, Bryan was the last student out of the classroom. I though it was a little strange, but then again he was just a child.

I stayed in the classroom going over the lesson plan for tomorrow until 3:30 rolled around and I headed to the office. All the staff had a meeting to report how the first day went. I told them about Bryan being late and being the last one to leave the classroom. Since Melissa and Mr. Andrews didn't have him in their kindergarten class last year, Mrs. Wilson ask me to keep an eye out for strange behavior among other things.

After the meeting was over, I headed out to my car and drove home. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't full of energy either. I stopped at El Chapala's on my way home to get some dinner. Since I live in a small town, everyone pretty much knows everyone else. Surprisingly enough, my parents live next door to the owner's of El Chapala's.

"Stephanie! It's good to see you again." the owner stated.

"It's good to be back." I responded.

"Want the usual?" he asked.

"Yes, but to go. I have so much work to do for tomorrow." I answered.

"No problem. Your order will be up in a few minutes." he stated.

While I waited patiently for my order, a group of guys came in and sat in a booth. I knew who they were, but it didn't phase me until I was ready to leave. My eyes met with the eyes of the tall, dark haired man. I gave him a gentle smile and continued on my way.

Once I was home, I ate my food before getting started on the lesson plan for the next day. While working on my daily schedule, I pulled out the folder that Mrs. Wilson had given me. It was Bryan's transcripts. I had wondered why she gave it to me and I as looked through all the papers, I started to notice why.

Bryan had missed a week of school each month with the excuse that he was sick. His grades were not as horrible as I thought they would be, but still something in the back of my mind, told me to keep an extra eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt's POV

It was a typical Wednesday around the BCR. Pops was working, Jeff was painting or working on his music and I was working in my home office on the latest episode of The Hardy Show that we taped last week.

As I looked at my watch I realized that it was getting late and I was due to meet up with Jeff, Shannon and Helms at El Chapala's for a late lunch/early dinner. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Jeff.

**Hey Bro. Are you riding with me or taking your car?**

Taking my car. I have some stuff to do after.

**Ok. See you there.**

L8r.

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and locked up my house. I wasn't used to being home during the week, but since I was on the injured list, I didn't have a choice. I headed into town and soon pulled up to El Chapala's. Jeff pulled up shortly after me and Shannon was already there waiting with Helms.

As we walked in, I noticed a young woman standing near the cashier and she was talking to the owner. She looked to be no older than 28 years old. I couldn't help but watch her as we waited for someone to take our order.

"Earth to Matthew!" Shannon stated.

"Huh? What?" I responded.

"Dude, are you in another world over there?" Shane Helms asked.

"Sort of. Just been thinking." I answered.

The girl turned around and my eyes met with hers. She gave me a gentle smile and continued on her way. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. I stood up and headed over to talk to the owner.

"Hi Matt." he stated.

"Hi. I have a question for you. Who was that girl you were just talking to?" I asked.

"That was Stephanie Anderson. Her parents live next door to me. She teaches first grade at your old elementary school. She's a very nice grounded girl." he answered.

"Thanks." I responded before heading back to our table.

After we were done eating, Shannon paid the bill after playing the credit card game. We took off in separate directions. I headed over to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things before heading home.

Later that night, I tried to lay down and get some sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. I got up and headed downstairs to the office. I looked up the website to my old school and was able to find her teacher profile.

The more I read, the more intrigued I was to get to know her. But how? We came from two different worlds. I am a professional wrestler and world wide celebrity, while she is a country town elementary school teacher.

Once I was able to relax a little, I fell asleep. I don't remember what time it was when I did fall asleep, but it was nearly noon when I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I answered it.

"Matt, can you head over here and help me with that damn truck?" my dad asked.

"Sure. Where are you?" I answered.

"The elementary school. I dropped off their order and now the truck won't start." he told me.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." I told him.

I took a quick shower and then headed over to the school. Once I got there, I helped my dad get the truck started and soon he was on his way. As I was getting ready to get back into my car, I saw her again. She was in the office talking to someone and she looked concerned. As I was standing there, my phone rang. This time it was one of the guys I had worked with when I ran OMEGA.

"This is Matt." I answered my phone.

"Matt, it's Jay Wilkes. I have a huge favor to ask you. Is there any way you can pick up Bryan from school? I'm stuck in Roanoke and I don't know when I will get back there." Jay stated.

"Sure. Which school and room number?" I responded.

"Cameron Elementary Room 14. Miss Anderson is his teacher." Jay told me. "Thanks a lot man, I owe ya."

"No problem, I'm already out that way." I responded before the line went dead.

It was almost 3pm when I looked at my watch. I decided to head into the office and find out what I needed to do to pick up Bryan. After being directed over to the classroom, I waited patiently for the bell to ring.

As soon as the bell rang, a swarm of kids left the class room, but none of them were Bryan. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Bryan was sitting at his desk with his head down. I looked around the room and saw the teacher up at the blackboard erasing the chalk. As she turned around, I realized that it was the same girl from El Chapala's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff's POV

I was at my house getting ready to head into town to meet up with Matt, Shannon and Shane. I was just getting my shoes on when I received a text message from Matt.

**Hey Bro. Are you riding with me or taking your car?**

Taking my car. I have some stuff to do after.

**Ok. See you there.**

L8r.

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and locked up my house. I wasn't used to being home all the time, but since I just ended my contract with the WWE, I didn't have a choice. I headed into town and soon pulled up to El Chapala's. I pulled up right after Matt and Shannon was already there waiting with Shane.

As we walked in, we noticed a young woman standing near the cashier and she was talking to the owner. She looked to be no older than 28 years old. Shannon, Shane and I grabbed a table while Matt was lost in the twilight zone.

"Earth to Matthew!" Shannon stated.

"Huh? What?" Matt responded.

"Dude, are you in another world over there?" Shane asked.

"Sort of. Just been thinking." Matt answered.

The girl turned around and I could tell that she was making eye contact with Matt. She smiled gently in our direction. Matt then stood up and headed over to talk to the owner, while the rest of us remained at the table.

"What's up with Matt?" Shane asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that there was something going on between Matt and that girl." Shannon responded.

"I doubt it. I've never seen her around here before. And Matt hasn't said anything about seeing someone." I stated as Matt headed back towards the table.

After we were done eating, Shannon paid the bill after playing the credit card game. We took off in separate directions. All I wanted to do was to head home and continue working on my paintings while I waited for Melissa to get off work.

Evening started to roll around and Melissa was finally getting here. She was a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school that Matt and I went to when we were kids. I smiled as I opened the door and waited for Melissa to walk up.

"Hey baby. How was the first day of school?" I asked.

"Good. I only have 18 students this year so far." Melissa answered.

"That's good. I ordered some pizza and it should be here soon." I responded.

"Sounds good. I have some papers I need to go over for tomorrow's class." She stated.

"Ok. You can use the office if you want to. I'm going to try and write some music out here." I responded.

"Thanks, babe." Melissa stated as she headed into the office.

Melissa and I had been dating since July and she practically lived at my house, even though she shared a house with two other roommates. I couldn't blame her for spending her time here. It was quiet and no one really knew that we were out here.

Once the pizza arrived, Melissa and I ate and watched a movie. It was a Wednesday, so there wasn't anything good on TV anyways. After the movie, Melissa and I headed out to Wal-Mart to get some ink and computer paper for my printer, as she needed to make a bunch of homework packets for her students.

Later that night as Melissa slept, I wrapped my arms around her and wondered about asking her to move in with me. I knew that we had only been together for 2 months, but I felt like we were meant to be. I fell asleep thinking about everything and didn't even notice when Melissa's alarm went off the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melissa's POV

Today is the first day of the new school year. I was looking forwards to teaching a brand new class of Kindergarteners. As I was waiting for the bell to ring, I headed over to my best friend's class room to see how she was doing on her first day back to work.

"Steph, are you ready for the new school year?" I asked her.

"I sure am. After spending all summer in a big city, I am more than ready to start a new school year in a small country town. How many student do you have this year?" Stephanie answered.

"Only 18. How about you?" I responded.

"20. Yesterday it was 19, but a new student was added as of this morning." Stephanie stated.

"Good luck. I better get back to my classroom before the kindergartener's arrive." I responded. "See you at lunch."

"Good luck to you too. See you at lunch." Stephanie stated as I headed back to my classroom.

I had placed name tags on at all the seats since we didn't have desks for the kindergarteners. One by one my students made their way into the classroom with their parents and I introduced myself to the parents while the kids found their cubby's and seats. I stood at the front of the classroom and wrote my name on the board. I smiled at everyone and waited until the bell rang.

I looked around the class room and noticed that all the students were smiling and waiting patiently. As I took roll call, the kids started talking to each other which was fine for now.

"Good morning, class. I would like to get to know all of your names so, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll start us off." I stated. "My name is Miss Andrews. I was born in Raleigh, North Carolina in the month of January. I have 2 older brothers and 2 younger sisters. And I love being a teacher. Now who would like to go next?"

As the students introduced themselves to the rest of the class, I made notes as to who was who.

Once school was over with for the day, I gathered up my stuff and headed out to my car. I was stopped a few times by some of the staff members and some parents. Once I was in my car, I headed towards my boyfriend, Jeff's house.

I lived in town not to far from the school, but since I shared a house with two other adults, it was hard to get any quiet time. So I headed out the extra 5 miles to BCR and to Jeff's house. I

knew that he would be waiting for me as I had talked to him last night and told him that I needed to use his computer and printer. As I walked up to his door he smiled as he opened the door and waited for me to walk up.

"Hey baby. How was the first day of school?" Jeff asked.

"Good. I only have 18 students this year so far." I answered.

"That's good. I ordered some pizza and it should be here soon." Jeff responded.

"Sounds good. I have some papers I need to go over for tomorrow's class." I stated.

"Ok. You can use the office if you want to. I'm going to try and write some music out here." Jeff responded.

"Thanks, babe." I stated as I headed into the office.

Jeff and I had been dating since July and I practically lived at his house, even though I had a place to live in town. But I loved spending time at Jeff's house as it was quiet and no one really knew that we were out here.

Once the pizza arrived, Jeff and I ate and watched a movie. It was a Wednesday, so there wasn't any wrestling shows on. After the movie, Jeff and I headed out to Wal-Mart to get some ink and computer paper for his printer, as I needed to make a bunch of homework packets for my students.

Later that night I fell asleep with Jeff's arms wrapped around me. I must have been more tired than I thought as I almost didn't hear my alarm go off on my phone. Jeff was still asleep didn't even move when I got up and got ready for work. I gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

The next morning, I was up and out the door by 6:30. It only takes me 15 minutes to get to the school, but I wanted the extra time to go over my lesson plan and make sure that I had enough copies of everything I needed for the rest of the week.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly for me. My students were excited about learning new things and I only hoped that it would stay like that throughout the year. Bryan came to school on time today, but he still didn't have any school supplies or even a backpack.

Soon it was the end of the school day and the bell rang. After I dismissed my class, Bryan remained in his seat. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Bryan. It's time to go home." I said.

"I know. But I don't want to go home." Bryan answered.

I was about to ask him why, but figured it would be best not to get involved. I told him that he could stay until I was ready to leave. I started to erase the chalk boards when I heard someone come into the room. I was hoping it was his dad so that I could talk to him.

"Excuse me, Miss Anderson. I'm here to pick up Bryan." the man stated. "My name is Matt."

"Oh. Ok. Are you his dad?" I asked him.

"No. I'm a friend of his dad's. Jay is stuck in Virginia and asked me to pick him up." he answered.

"Ok. Did you sign into the office already?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile. He was so polite as well as handsome. I walked over to my desk and started writing a note to Bryan's dad.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to his dad. But I guess I could talk to you and you give him the message." I responded.

"Sure." he stated.

"I'm a little concerned. It's the second day of school and Bryan hasn't brought in any school supplies or even a backpack. He's also been falling asleep in class." I told him.

"Well, I'm sure there has to be a good reason. I will talk to Jay and see what's going on." he responded.

"Ok. If anything comes up, you can reach me at this number." I stated as I wrote my phone number down on a piece of stationary with my name on it.

"Thank you. Here is my number. It's the only one I would use to call with. If you suspect anything else, feel free to call me anytime, day or night." he responded as he cautiously flirted with me.

"Thank you, I will." I smiled at him.

I stayed a little while longer in the classroom to make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. I clocked out in the office and headed to my car. It was then that I noticed Matt and Bryan were still here. I got in my car at the same Matt did and we both left the school

Two hours had passed and I was finally able to change into some regular clothes. I was standing in my kitchen trying to figure out what I wanted for dinner when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi. It's Matt. I was wondering if you could help me out with Bryan." he stated.

"Hi Matt. I will do what I can. What do you need?" I asked.

"Is there anyway you can meet us at Wal-Mart? Jay isn't going to be back tonight and I want to get Bryan his school supplies and some school clothes." he answered.

"Sure. Meet me there in an hour." I agreed.

"Sounds good. We'll be there." he responded.

As I drove to Wal-Mart, I wondered about Bryan and his dad. Then it crossed my mind, where was his mother? I worried about all my students, but something told me that Bryan was different than the rest of my students.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matt's POV

"Excuse me, Miss Anderson. I'm here to pick up Bryan." I stated. "My name is Matt."

"Oh. Ok. Are you his dad?" She asked me.

"No. I'm a friend of his dad's. Jay is stuck in Virginia and asked me to pick him up." I answered.

"Ok. Did you sign into the office already?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to his dad. But I guess I could talk to you and you give him the message." She responded.

"Sure." I stated.

"I'm a little concerned. It's the second day of school and Bryan hasn't brought in any school supplies or even a backpack. He's also been falling asleep in class." she told me.

"Well, I'm sure there has to be a good reason. I will talk to Jay and see what's going on." I responded.

"Ok. If anything comes up, you can reach me at this number." she stated as she wrote her phone number down on a piece of stationary with her name on it.

"Thank you. Here is my number. It's the only one I would use to call with. If you suspect anything else, feel free to call me anytime, day or night." I responded as I cautiously flirted with her.

"Thank you, I will." she smiled at me.

Bryan and I walked out to where my car was parked. Bryan wasn't his usual self and I had to wonder why. The more I thought about it the more nothing made any sense to me. Falling asleep in class, no school supplies, Jay getting stuck in Roanoke all of it. This wasn't like Jay to not get his son school supplies.

"Come on Bryan. Let's head over to my house and check and see where your dad is." I suggested.

"Ok. Can I do my homework at your house too?" Bryan asked.

"Of course. You might even get to spend the night." I answered as I helped him get buckled up.

After closing the car door I looked up and saw his teacher walking towards her car. I figured that after I call Jay and find out what is going on I would call her and find out about the school supplies and such.

We both left the school at the same time and I headed towards home. While Bryan worked on his homework, I called Jay to find out where he was and how long it would be until he was home.

"Jay, Where are you?" I asked.

"About 10 miles north of the border." Jay answered.

"So in other words you won't be back before Bryan needs to go to bed. He can stay here and tomorrow you and I need to talk." I stated before hanging up.

I paced the office for a few minutes before dialing Stephanie's number. I waited for her to answer. I just hoped that she could help me out with what Bryan needed.

"Hello." Stephanie answered.

"Hi. It's Matt. I was wondering if you could help me out with Bryan." I stated.

"Hi Matt. I will do what I can. What do you need?" Stephanie asked.

"Is there anyway you can meet us at Wal-Mart? Jay isn't going to be back tonight and I want to get Bryan his school supplies and some school clothes." I answered.

"Sure. Meet me there in an hour." Stephanie agreed.

"Sounds good. We'll be there." I responded.

I helped Bryan get into the car and we headed to Wal-Mart. I was just hoping that his teacher wouldn't ask about Bryan's mother in front of him as it is still a very sensitive subject. As I drove, I wondered why Jay would have to go to Virginia and so late in the day, but I ignored those questions for now and continued driving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV

Once I got to Wal-Mart, I parked my car and headed up to the entrance. While I waited for Matt and Bryan to get there, I pulled out the school supply list for that year. Soon I saw a black Corvette pull into a spot next to my car. Matt and Bryan got out of the car walked towards me.

"Hi Bryan. Matt." I stated.

"Hi Miss Anderson." Bryan responded very quietly.

"Hi. Thank you for meeting us tonight." Matt stated.

"No problem. I needed to grab a few things tonight anyways." I smiled at him.

"Where do we begin? I haven't been school shopping since I was in school." Matt asked as we walked into the store.

"Before I left my house, I grabbed the school supply list for this year. We can go off of the list and since he is in first grade, he can have any style folders and backpack." I answered.

"Ok. Sounds easy enough." Matt responded.

As we walked around the store, I paid close attention to Bryan's behavior. He remained close to the shopping cart and never wondered off. At first I just figured that he was upset that his dad wasn't here, but as we were looking at boys clothes, we heard another parent in the arena yell at their child and Bryan jumped.

Matt let Bryan pick out his backpack and folders. Bryan didn't show any emotion at all. Bryan picked a Transformer's backpack and matching folders. I continued to watch Bryan's reactions. And not once did Bryan ask for anything, not even candy.

"School starts at 8:30 and lets out at 3:00. If something happens and his dad doesn't come back tomorrow, please let me and the office know." I stated as we walked out to the cars.

"I will. Thank you again." Matt responded.

"You're welcome." I stated as I loaded up my car.

The next day I walked into my classroom prepared for a Friday. Bryan was one of the first students to walk into the classroom. I figured that Matt was still watching him. As the day went on, Bryan was a little more animated in class and on the playground.

Later that afternoon, while the class was at recess, Melissa came over to me. She looked tired and a little stressed out. I knew that she hadn't been staying at her house the last few days as her roommates had been partying.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"Miserable. I feel like I have the flu, but without the fever." Melissa answered.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" I asked.

"I have an appointment at 4." She answered.

"Ok. Call me when you know what's going on." I responded. "I hope you feel better soon."

"I will. Thanks." she stated as she headed back towards her room.

As the bell rang at 3pm, the students headed out the door to start their weekend. As I locked up the classroom, I noticed that Bryan was still standing outside the door waiting for someone to pick him up.

"Bryan, who is supposed to pick you up today?" I asked.

"Matt said that my dad would be here to get me. He was sure of it." Bryan answered.

"Ok. Why don't we go into the office and try to call him." I suggested.

"Ok." Bryan responded.

I walked Bryan to the office and had the secretary try and call his dad. I checked my mail box and filed some papers. When I walked back into the main part of the office, Bryan was still sitting there.

"Any word yet?" I asked Judy the secretary.

"Sorry, Stephanie. I've been trying everything to get a hold of his dad." Judy answered.

"Ok. I am going to step out in the hall way for a minute and make a phone call." I stated as I left the office.

I pulled out my cell phone and searched my bag for a piece of paper with Matt's phone number on it. Once I found it, I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Matt answered.

"Matt. This is Stephanie Anderson, Bryan's teacher." I responded.

"Oh, hi." he stated. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Bryan is still sitting here in the office. We've tried everything to contact his father but we are not having any luck. It's Friday and I'm afraid that everyone here will be leaving at 4pm for the weekend." I told him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me." Matt responded.

"Ok. We'll be in the office waiting." I stated before we hung up.

Bryan was sitting at one of the desks coloring while I got on the computer and looked up some info. Mrs. Wilson came out and talked to me about calling the district office about the situation, I was able to convince her to hold off, but for how, I didn't know.

"Hi Bryan." Matt stated.

"Hi Matt." Bryan responded. "Can we go now?"

"Hang on. I need to talk to your teacher for a minute." Matt stated as we stepped into the hallway.

"Do you know what is going on with his dad?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I wish I did. Why?" Matt answered.

"The school wants to report this to the district. I persuaded them to hold off for a while. But I can't guarantee anything." I responded.

"Great. I am going to head over to Jay's house right now with Bryan and find out what's going on. Why don't you meet me at this address at 6 tonight and I will tell you what I find out." Matt stated as he handed me a piece of paper with an address.

"Ok. I'll be there." Stephanie responded.

After they left I headed out to my car and headed into town. I had about 2 hours before I needed to meet Matt and I decided to get my hair and nails done and grabbed a quick snack and something to drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt's POV

Once we got to Wal-Mart, I parked my car and we headed up to the entrance. Bryan was still being very quiet. I noticed his teacher standing by the entrance and walked over to her.

"Hi Bryan. Matt." Stephanie stated.

"Hi Miss Anderson." Bryan responded very quietly.

"Hi. Thank you for meeting us tonight." I stated.

"No problem. I needed to grab a few things tonight anyways." She smiled at me.

"Where do we begin? I haven't been school shopping since I was in school." I asked as we walked into the store.

"Before I left my house, I grabbed the school supply list for this year. We can go off of the list and since he is in first grade, he can have any style folders and backpack." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Sounds easy enough." Matt responded.

As we walked around the store, Bryan remained close to the shopping cart and never wondered off. At first I just figured that he was upset that his dad wasn't here, but as we were looking at boys clothes, we heard another parent in the arena yell at their child and Bryan jumped.

I let Bryan pick out his backpack and folders. Bryan didn't show any signs of excitement at all. Bryan picked a Transformer's backpack and matching folders. As we were heading up to the cashiers, I figured that Bryan would ask for a snack or candy, but to my surprise he didn't.

"School starts at 8:30 and lets out at 3:00. If something happens and his dad doesn't come back tomorrow, please let me and the office know." Stephanie stated as we walked out to the cars.

"I will. Thank you again." I responded.

"You're welcome." She stated as we loaded up our cars.

The next morning I got a phone call from Jay. He told me that he was back in Cameron and would be picking Bryan up from school. I still wanted to know about yesterday, but it could wait for now.

After taking Bryan to school I headed back home to work in the BCR dome behind my house. Jeff, Shannon and Yuk were all there as well. We stopped long enough to eat lunch and then got right back to work. While we were working on getting the ring ropes up, my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Matt. This is Stephanie Anderson, Bryan's teacher." Stephanie responded.

"Oh, hi." I stated. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Bryan is still sitting here in the office. We've tried everything to contact his father but we are not having any luck. It's Friday and I'm afraid that everyone here will be leaving at 4pm for the weekend." Stephanie told me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me." I responded.

"Ok. We'll be in the office waiting." Stephanie stated before we hung up.

"Everything ok, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"Nope. I need to head over to the elementary school and pick up Bryan Wilkes, Jay's son." I answered.

"Why are you picking up his son?" Shannon asked.

"Because lately his duties as a father have been lacking to say the least. Wednesday Bryan was late for school, yesterday Jay went to Roanoke and didn't come back until today and I had Bryan all night. Now he told me that he would be picking him up from school and I just got a call from his teacher stating that no was there to get him. I will be back in a little while. Keep putting the ropes up." I answered as I headed out the door.

It only took me 15 minutes to get to the school. I parked in the faculty parking lot and headed into the office. Bryan was sitting at a desk coloring while Stephanie was working on one of the computers.

"Hi Bryan." I stated.

"Hi Matt." Bryan responded. "Can we go now?"

"Hang on. I need to talk to your teacher for a minute." I stated as Stephanie and stepped into the hallway.

"Do you know what is going on with his dad?" Stephanie asked.

"I have no idea. I wish I did. Why?" I answered.

"The school wants to report this to the district. I persuaded them to hold off for a while. But I can't guarantee anything." Stephanie responded.

"Great. I am going to head over to Jay's house right now with Bryan and find out what's going on. Why don't you meet me at this address at 6 tonight and I will tell you what I find out." I stated as I gave her a piece of paper with my address on it.

"Ok. I'll be there." Stephanie responded.

Bryan and I headed out to my car and drove over to his house. Jay was home and that ticked me off even more. How could a father do this to his own son. I parked the car and we headed up to the door. It was cracked open so we walked in.

"Jay. It's Matt and Bryan. Are you home?" I asked.

"There you are. Get to your room." Jay snapped at Bryan. "Thanks for bringing him home."

"You were supposed to pick him up. Where were you?" I responded.

"I was right here. He could have walked home." Jay stated.

"He's 6 years old. He needs to be picked up and taken care of." I snapped.

"Get out of my house." Jay yelled.

I walked out to my car. I hated leaving Bryan there, but Jay was his father and there wasn't anything that I could do for now. I headed home and no sooner did I get there, Jeff and Shannon ran towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeff's POV

Matt, Shannon, Yuk and I were at the BCR dome getting the new wrestling ring set up. Melissa was at work and I couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her. I knew that she wasn't feeling to well the last 2 days and I just hoped that it wasn't anything serious.

While we were getting the first rope around the ring, Matt's cell phone went off. He jumped off the ring and walked over to the table to answer the call while the rest of us continued to work. Once Matt was off the phone he walked back over to us.

"Everything ok, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"Nope. I need to head over to the elementary school and pick up Bryan Wilkes, Jay's son." Matt answered.

"Why are you picking up his son?" Shannon asked.

"Because lately his duties as a father have been lacking to say the least. Wednesday Bryan was late for school, yesterday Jay went to Roanoke and didn't come back until today and I had Bryan all night. Now he told me that he would be picking him up from school and I just got a call from his teacher stating that no one was there to get him. I will be back in a little while. Keep putting the ropes up." Matt answered as he headed out the door.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jay had always been such a great dad. Why wouldn't he have been there to pick up his son and why was he in Roanoke in the first place? I had a hard time focusing on what we needed to do before Matt got back.

"Jeffro, come on man." Shannon stated.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." I responded.

"Everything ok?" Yuk asked.

"Not really. The girl I've been seeing has been sick the last 2 days and I'm worried about her. And now with Jay pulling this crap, I'm worried about his kid more than anything." I answered.

"I don't think I know Jay." Yuk responded.

"Probably not. He was with us in OMEGA. But left the area before we met you. Since then he's come back and got in contact with Matt. He's done his share of pissing Matt off, believe me. And this, this is something you just don't do." I stated as I tried to help get the rope attached.

We managed to get the second rope up before my cell rang. I thought it was Melissa calling and I figured I would call her back. But after a minute, my cell rang again.

"Hang on guys." I stated as I reached for my phone. "Hello."

"Jeff, it's Bryan Wilkes. Can someone come get me please!" Bryan cried into the phone.

"Bryan, what's wrong?" I asked as my stomach churned.

"Daddy keeps hitting me and telling me bad things." Bryan cried.

"Ok. I am going to call the police and when they get there, you tell them what you told me. I am on my way there." I responded.

"Ok." Bryan stated before the line went dead.

I closed my phone and turned around. Shannon already had my keys in his hand and we headed towards the main entrance. Just as we were walking out, Matt was coming back. Shannon and I ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"We need to get over to Jay's house now. Bryan called and let's just go. I'll call 911 on the way there." I answered as we climbed into Shannon's truck and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency." the operator stated.

I told the operator everything and that we were on our way there now. She dispatched police, ambulance and fire to the address I gave her. I remained on the phone with the 911 operator until we arrived at Jay's house. The local police were already there.

Matt had made a phone call and before I knew it, the same girl from El Chapala's was walking up. I don't know her name, but apparently Matt knew her personally.

We were told to stay near our vehicles after telling an officer who we were and how we knew Jay and Bryan and why we were there. Matt was standing over next to the girl and talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Soon an officer was bringing Jay out in hand cuffs and placing him into a squad car. Bryan was still in the house being treated by the paramedics and talking to a police officer. As we were standing there waiting, an officer finally came over to us.

"The little boy is asking for Matt." the officer stated.

"That would be my brother, he's over there." I responded.

"Thank you." the officer stated as he walked over to Matt.

We watched as Matt and the girl headed into the house. The police car that Jay was sitting in soon left with him still inside. Shortly after, Matt emerged from the house and walked over to us.

"They are going to take Bryan to the hospital and go from there. I am going to go with them to the hospital." Matt told us.

"You want us to follow you over there?" Shannon asked.

"No. His teacher, Miss Anderson, is going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. You guys can head back to the BCR dome and finish getting the ring set up for tonight." Matt answered before heading back into the house.

Shannon and I headed back to the house and Yuk was still there making sure the base of the ring was tightened. We got back to work while we waiting to hear back from Matt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shannon's POV

Matt, Jeff, Yuk and I were at the BCR dome getting the new wrestling ring set up. Julie was at work and I couldn't wait to for her to come home.

While we were getting the first rope around the ring, Matt's cell phone went off. He jumped off the ring and walked over to the table to answer the call while the rest of us continued to work. Once Matt was off the phone he walked back over to us.

"Everything ok, Matt?" I asked.

"Nope. I need to head over to the elementary school and pick up Bryan Wilkes, Jay's son." Matt answered.

"Why are you picking up his son?" I asked.

"Because lately his duties as a father have been lacking to say the least. Wednesday Bryan was late for school, yesterday Jay went to Roanoke and didn't come back until today and I had Bryan all night. Now he told me that he would be picking him up from school and I just got a call from his teacher stating that no one was there to get him. I will be back in a little while. Keep putting the ropes up." Matt answered as he headed out the door.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jay had always been such a great dad. Why wouldn't he have been there to pick up his son and why was he in Roanoke in the first place?

"Jeffro, come on man." I stated.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Jeff responded.

"Everything ok?" Yuk asked.

"Not really. The girl I've been seeing has been sick the last 2 days and I'm worried about her. And now with Jay pulling this crap, I'm worried about his kid more than anything." Jeff answered.

"I don't think I know Jay." Yuk responded.

"Probably not. He was with us in OMEGA. But left the area before we met you. Since then he's come back and got in contact with Matt. He's done his share of pissing Matt off, believe me. And this, this is something you just don't do." Jeff stated as he tried to help get the rope attached.

We managed to get the second rope up before Jeff's cell rang. We all thought it was his girlfriend calling and I figured he would call her back. But after a minute, his cell rang again.

"Hang on guys." Jeff stated as he reached for his phone. "Hello. Bryan, what's wrong? Ok I am going to call the police and when they get there, you tell them what you told me. I am on my way there." Jeff responded.

Jeff closed his phone and turned around. I already had my keys in my hand and we headed towards the main entrance. Just as we were walking out, Matt was coming back. Jeff and I ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"We need to get over to Jay's house now. Bryan called and let's just go. I'll call 911 on the way there." Jeff answered as we climbed into my truck and dialed 911.

Jeff told the operator everything and that we were on our way there now. She dispatched police, ambulance and fire to the address Jeff gave her. He remained on the phone with the 911 operator until we arrived at Jay's house. The local police were already there.

Matt had made a phone call and before I knew it, the same girl from El Chapala's was walking up. I don't know her name, but apparently Matt knew her personally.

We were told to stay near our vehicles after telling an officer who we were and how we knew Jay and Bryan and why we were there. Matt was standing over next to the girl and talking, but we couldn't hear what they were saying.

Soon an officer was bringing Jay out in hand cuffs and placing him into a squad car. Bryan was still in the house being treated by the paramedics and talking to a police officer. As we were standing there waiting, an officer finally came over to us.

"The little boy is asking for Matt." the officer stated.

"That would be my brother, he's over there." Jeff responded.

"Thank you." the officer stated as he walked over to Matt.

We watched as Matt and the girl headed into the house. The police car that Jay was sitting in soon left with him still inside. Shortly after, Matt emerged from the house and walked over to us.

"They are going to take Bryan to the hospital and go from there. I am going to go with them to the hospital." Matt told us.

"You want us to follow you over there?" I asked.

"No. His teacher, Miss Anderson, is going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. You guys can head back to the BCR dome and finish getting the ring set up for tonight." Matt answered before heading back into the house.

Jeff and I headed back to the house and Yuk was still there making sure the base of the ring was tightened. We got back to work while we waiting to hear back from Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked as Jeff and Shannon came running towards me.

"We need to get over to Jay's house now. Bryan called and let's just go. I'll call 911 on the way there." Jeff answered as we climbed into Shannon's truck and dialed 911.

Jeff told the operator everything and that we were on our way there now. She dispatched police, ambulance and fire to the address he gave her. He remained on the phone with the 911 operator until we arrived at Jay's house. The local police were already there.

While Jeff was on the phone and Shannon was driving, I pulled out my phone and called Stephanie. She needed to know and she needed to be there.

"Hello." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie, it's Matt. We have a huge problem. My brother got a phone call from Bryan say that his dad was hitting him and saying bad things to him. We are on our way to their house now. 911 has already been called." I told her.

"Ok. I'm just down the road from their house. I'll be there shortly." Stephanie responded before we hung up.

We were told to stay near our vehicles after telling an officer who we were and how we knew Jay and Bryan and why we were there. Stephanie soon pulled up and I went and stood by her while we waited.

Soon an officer was bringing Jay out in hand cuffs and placing him into a squad car. Bryan was still in the house being treated by the paramedics and talking to a police officer. As we were standing there waiting, an officer walked over to Jeff and Shannon and head over to us.

"The little boy is asking for Matt." the officer stated.

"That would be me. And this is his teacher, Stephanie Anderson." I responded.

"Ok. Follow me please." the officer stated.

We headed into the house and Bryan was getting strapped down to a stretcher. He was crying and I could tell that he was scared. I walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok." I told him as they wheeled him out of the house.

"His father did some damage to him. We don't know how bad the injuries are, but just to be safe we are taking him over to the hospital. You can meet us there and talk to his doctor." the EMT stated.

Stephanie and I headed outside and while she got in her car, I walked over to Shannon and Jeff. I could tell that they were worried about Bryan and so I told them what was going on.

"They are going to take Bryan to the hospital and go from there. I am going to go with them to the hospital." Matt told us.

"You want us to follow you over there?" Shannon asked.

"No. His teacher, Miss Anderson, is going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. You guys can head back to the BCR dome and finish getting the ring set up for tonight." I answered before heading over to Stephanie's car.

I headed back over to Stephanie's car and we took off after the ambulance. I called his dad, while Stephanie made a phone call as well. Once we arrived at the hospital, we were told to wait in the waiting room. While we waited my dad walked in and came over to us.

"Stephanie, this is my dad, Gilbert. Dad, this is Bryan's teacher, Stephanie Anderson." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Stephanie responded as she shook dad's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, darlin'." dad stated.

As we waited, my mind was racing a million miles a minute as to why this was happening. I was more concerned about Bryan than anything else. Bryan's doctor had walked out and I it took me a few moments to get Stephanie's attention as she was lost in her thoughts as well.

"Stephanie. The doctor wants to talk to both of us." I stated.

"Ok. Sorry, I was in another world for a moment." She responded as we followed the doctor down the hall and into an office.

"Bryan is very lucky that he was able to call someone and they called 911. If it hadn't been for that, his injuries could have been worse if not fatal." the doctor told us. "Now because this is appears to be a child abuse case, I don't have a choice in calling social services."

"We understand that. As his teacher, I would like for him to remain enrolled in school and in my classroom where I can keep an eye on him." Stephanie stated.

"You will have to take that up with the social worker." The doctor answered.

"Where is he going to go after being released from the hospital?" I asked.

"Again, that is up to the social worker." the doctor answered. "But I can make recommendations."

"I would like to be considered please. Bryan knows me and my family. He would be taken care of and I would make sure that he gets to school on time everyday and I will also make sure there is extra security at the school." I responded.

"I will do my best to put in a good word for you." the doctor stated.

Once we were done talking to the doctor, he showed us to Bryan's room. Bryan was sleeping and I couldn't help but feel as if it was my child who was hurt. Bryan's left side of his face was bruised as was most of his upper and lower body.

Stephanie and I stayed there as long as possible. Bryan was sedated so that he could sleep and not freak out. Once we left the hospital, we headed to the BCR dome for the party, even though none of us felt like partying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stephanie's POV

I had just left the school and was at the store down the road. I was picking up some snacks for me to hold me over until tonight. I figured that if worse came to worse, I would order pizza for Matt and I. As I was walking into the store, my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Stephanie, it's Matt. We have a huge problem. My brother got a phone call from Bryan say that his dad was hitting him and saying bad things to him. We are on our way to their house now. 911 has already been called." Matt told me.

"Ok. I'm just down the road from their house. I'll be there shortly." I responded before we hung up.

I headed back to my car and drove towards the school. It was still another 7 minutes to Bryan's house. Once I pulled up and got out of the car, Matt walked over to me and told me what Bryan told his brother. I was in shock, but somehow I suspected just as much. I don't know why I did either.

Soon an officer was bringing Jay out in hand cuffs and placing him into a squad car. Bryan was still in the house being treated by the paramedics and talking to a police officer. As we were standing there waiting, an officer walked over to Jeff and Shannon and then walked towards us.

"The little boy is asking for Matt." the officer stated.

"That would be me. And this is his teacher, Stephanie Anderson." Matt responded.

"Ok. Follow me please." the officer stated.

We headed into the house and Bryan was getting strapped down to a stretcher. He was crying and I could tell that he was scared. Matt walked over to him and talked to him.

"Everything is going to be ok." Matt told him as they wheeled him out of the house.

"His father did some damage to him. We don't know how bad the injuries are, but just to be safe we are taking him over to the hospital. You can meet us there and talk to his doctor." the EMT stated.

Matt and I headed outside and while I got in my car, Matt walked over to his brother and their friend. I could tell that they were worried about Bryan and I knew that Matt was telling them what was going on.

Matt headed back over to my car and we took off after the ambulance. Matt called his dad, while I called Mrs. Wilson. Once we arrived at the hospital, we were told to wait in the waiting room. While we waited an older man walked over to us, I assumed it was Matt's dad.

"Stephanie, this is my dad, Gilbert. Dad, this is Bryan's teacher, Stephanie Anderson." Matt introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I responded as I shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, darlin'." Gilbert stated.

As we waiting, my stomach started hurting more and more. I was more concerned about Bryan than anything else. As thoughts of what needed to be done ran through my head, Matt was trying to get my attention as Bryan's doctor had walked out.

"Stephanie. The doctor wants to talk to both of us." Matt stated.

"Ok. Sorry, I was in another world for a moment." I responded as we followed the doctor down the hall and into an office.

"Bryan is very lucky that he was able to call someone and they called 911. If it hadn't been for that, his injuries could have been worse if not fatal." the doctor told them. "Now because this is appears to be a child abuse case, I don't have a choice in calling social services."

"We understand that. As his teacher, I would like for him to remain enrolled in school and in my classroom where I can keep an eye on him." I stated.

"You will have to take that up with the social worker." The doctor answered.

"Where is he going to go after being released from the hospital?" Matt asked.

"Again, that is up to the social worker." the doctor answered. "But I can make recommendations."

"I would like to be considered please. Bryan knows me and my family. He would be taken care of and I would make sure that he gets to school on time everyday and I will also make sure there is extra security at the school." Matt responded.

"I will do my best to put in a good word for you." the doctor stated.

Once we were done talking to the doctor, he showed us to Bryan's room. Bryan was sleeping and I couldn't help but notice Matt's reaction. He acted as if it was his child who was hurt. Bryan's left side of his face was bruised as was most of his upper and lower body.

Matt and I stayed there as long as possible. Bryan was sedated so that he could sleep and not freak out. Once we left the hospital, we headed to the BCR dome for the party, even though none of us felt like partying.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jeff's POV

Once Shannon and I left Jay's house, we headed back to the BCR dome and finished getting things ready for that night. Yuk, Kimo and Shane were all there and had the ring almost completely set up.

I headed over to my house to get some stuff ready for the party. While I was in the kitchen, Melissa came in through the door and she looked like she was in another world.

"Hey baby. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. There's something that I need to talk to you about before the party tonight." She answered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I went to the doctor after work today as I wasn't feeling good and what the doctor told me, shocked me and I don't know how to tell you." She answered.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." I stated.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant." she told me.

"Pregnant? How far along?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. 8 weeks." She answered.

"When is the due date?" I asked.

"April 16th 2010." Melissa answered.

"Ok." I responded.

"You're not upset?" Melissa asked.

"Why would I be upset? You just told me that I am going to be a dad. I'm happy." I answered as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're happy. So am I." Melissa responded.

Melissa and I finished getting ready for the party and I didn't get a chance to tell her about the last few hours, but I figured that it could wait until tomorrow. Once we were ready and my car was loaded up, we headed over to the dome for the party.

While I unloaded the car, Melissa headed on in and started talking to people and getting to know them. Once everything was unloaded I headed over to find Melissa. She was talking to Bryan's teacher.

"Hey, Stephanie. I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Jeff stated as he walked over to us.

"Matt invited me. And I needed to get away from the hospital." I responded.

"I take it you know Melissa?" Jeff asked.

"We work together and she just told me the news. Congratulations." I stated as I gave Jeff a hug.

"Thanks. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Jeff responded.

As the matches went on, I could tell that Melissa was warming up to everyone and I could even hear her and Stephanie cheering for me and Matt when our matches came up. By the time all the matches were over with, everyone had a good buzz going except for her and I thought that maybe the following week we would announce the pending arrival of Baby Hardy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Melissa's POV

After school was out, I headed into Southern Pines for my doctor's appointment. I was a little nervous, but I needed to know what was going on. My doctor thought that something didn't feel right, so she sent me over to the radiology clinic for an immediate ultrasound.

While the radiologist was doing the ultrasound she kept making funny faces and little noises that were starting to annoy me. When she was finally done, she cleaned me off and told me the news. I was 8 weeks pregnant.

I headed over to Jeff's house to tell him the news before the party. Jeff was in the kitchen when I came in through the door and I didn't even pay it any attention.

"Hey baby. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. There's something that I need to talk to you about before the party tonight." I answered.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"I went to the doctor after work today as I wasn't feeling good and what the doctor told me, shocked me and I don't know how to tell you." I answered.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant." I told him.

"Pregnant? How far along?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Yes. 8 weeks." I answered.

"When is the due date?" he asked.

"April 16th 2010." I answered.

"Ok." he responded.

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"Why would I be upset? You just told me that I am going to be a dad. I'm happy." he answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're happy. So am I." I responded.

Jeff and I finished getting ready for the party. Once we were ready and Jeff's car was loaded up, we headed over to the dome for the party. I couldn't wait to relax and have some fun, although I knew that someone was going to say something about me not drinking tonight.

While Jeff unloaded the car, I headed on in and started talking to people and getting to know them. I made my way through people, I noticed that Stephanie was here. I figured that Matt had invited her.

"Melissa? I didn't know that you were going to be here?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I didn't you would be here either. What are you doing here?" I answered.

"Matt invited me." She stated.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm here with Jeff. We've been dating since this summer." I responded.

"That's great! He seems like a great guy." Stephanie stated.

"Jeff is great. Matt is a really sweet and caring man too. You must have made a good impression on him." I responded.

"I guess. We literally just spent all day together because of one of my students." She told me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"No. But after tomorrow, I hope it will be." she answered.

"Me too. But how about some good news?" I asked.

"Sure." Stephanie answered.

"Jeff and I are having a baby." I told her.

"Congratulations, hon!" She responded as she gave me a hug.

"Hey, Stephanie. I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Jeff stated as he walked over to us.

"Matt invited me. And I needed to get away from the hospital." She responded.

"I take it you know Melissa?" Jeff asked.

"We work together and she just told me the news. Congratulations." Stephanie stated as she gave Jeff a hug.

"Thanks. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Jeff responded.

As the matches went on, I started to feel more at home with everyone there. I was glad that Stephanie was there too. We both cheered for Matt and Jeff during their matches. By the time all the matches were over with, everyone had a good buzz going except for me. I wanted to announce the pending arrival of our baby, but figured I would talk to Jeff about it first.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stephanie's POV

When we got there, Matt had me park my car in his garage. Then we headed over to the dome where everyone else was already hanging out. Right away I saw Jeff and Melissa. I had no idea that she was going to be there or that she even knew Matt and Jeff. I walked over to her while Matt talked to some of his friends.

"Melissa? I didn't know that you were going to be here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't you would be here either. What are you doing here?" Melissa answered.

"Matt invited me." I stated.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm here with Jeff. We've been dating since this summer." Melissa responded.

"That's great! He seems like a great guy." I stated.

"Jeff is great. Matt is a really sweet and caring man too. You must have made a good impression on him." Melissa responded.

"I guess. We literally just spent all day together because of one of my students." I told her.

"Is everything ok?" Melissa asked.

"No. But after tomorrow, I hope it will be." I answered not wanting to go into details.

"Me too. But how about some good news?" Melissa asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Jeff and I are having a baby." She told me.

"Congratulations, hon!" I responded as I gave her a hug.

"Hey, Stephanie. I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Jeff stated as he walked over to us.

"Matt invited me. And I needed to get away from the hospital." I responded.

"I take it you know Melissa?" Jeff asked.

"We work together and she just told me the news. Congratulations." I stated as I gave Jeff a hug.

"Thanks. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Jeff responded.

Just as we finished that conversation, Matt walked over to us with a few other guys and a video camera. Matt put his arm around my shoulders and started to introduce me to everyone while we were being filmed.

"Stephanie, these are our friends, David "Kimo" Clutter, Patrick "Yuk" McCulley, you know Shannon Moore, and guys this is Stephanie Anderson. She is a 1st grade teacher at our old elementary school." Matt stated.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I responded.

We stood there and chatted a little while longer. Soon it was time for the real party to start and for the wrestling matches to begin. Matt helped me and Melissa find a front row seat. And handed us some drinks. Melissa told Matt that she wasn't drinking tonight and got her a water.

As the matches went on, I started to feel more at home there and started cheering for Matt and Jeff when their matches came up. By the time all the matches were over with, I had a good buzz going and figured that there was no way I would be driving home.

The party ended somewhere around 5am the next morning. The only thing I really remember was Matt carrying me up a flight of stairs and laying me on a bed. When I woke up later that afternoon, my head was killing me and I rolled over and bumped into someone.

I let my eyes focus and realized that I was laying next to Matt and I could tell that neither of us were wearing anything. I couldn't believe that I had slept with Matt and the fact that I didn't remember any of it was the worst of it.

The next few days were pretty much a blur as I decided to take 2 days of sick leave so that I could be at the hospital with Bryan and help him keep up with the class. Matt came in on Monday to see how he was doing and to wait to talk to the social worker.

"Hello. I am Susan Willows. I will Bryan's social worker." she stated.

"I'm Matthew Hardy. A friend of Bryan's family." Matt stated. "And this is Stephanie Anderson, Bryan's teacher."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I've already spoken to Bryan's doctor and he has given me his recommendations for Bryan's well being and I have to agree with him. Mr. Hardy, I would like to do a home inspection before Bryan can be released into your care until the hearing next month." she stated as Matt and I exchanged looks and he just nodded. "Ms Anderson, I have to ask this as part of the investigation, but is there any relationship between you and Mr. Hardy that we need to take into consideration?"

"We are seeing each other." I answered as I smiled at Matt.

"Ok. Mr. Hardy, how is this afternoon for the home inspection?" she asked.

"That will be fine. Is it alright if Stephanie is there as well?" Matt answered.

"That will be fine, since she will be playing a major part in Bryan's life." she responded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matt's POV

When we got there, I had Stephanie park her car in my garage. Then we headed over to the dome where everyone else was already hanging out. Stephanie saw someone she knew and walked over to them while I talked to Shannon, Kimo and Yuk.

I thought it would be a good idea to introduce everyone to Stephanie since I was planning on spending more time with her. I walked over to them with Shannon, Kimo, Yuk and a video camera. I put my arm around Stephanie's shoulders and started to introduce her to everyone while we were being filmed.

"Stephanie, these are our friends, David "Kimo" Clutter, Patrick "Yuk" McCulley, you know Shannon Moore, and guys this is Stephanie Anderson. She is a 1st grade teacher at our old elementary school." I stated.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Stephanie responded.

We stood there and chatted a little while longer. Soon it was time for the real party to start and for the wrestling matches to begin. I helped Stephanie and Melissa find a front row seat. I handed them some drinks. Melissa told me that she wasn't drinking tonight and so I got her a water.

As the matches went on, I could tell that Stephanie was warming up to everyone and I could even hear her and Melissa cheering for me and Jeff when our matches came up. By the time all the matches were over with, everyone had a good buzz going and I knew that there was no way she would be driving home tonight and that was fine with me.

The party ended somewhere around 5am the next morning. I carried her up a flight of stairs and laid her on my bed. When I woke up later that afternoon, I rolled over and noticed that Stephanie was just waking up as well. I could only wonder if she remembered anything that had happened last night. But I would ask her later.

The next few days were pretty much a blur. I wanted to be at the hospital with Bryan to make sure he wasn't alone and that Jay didn't come around. Both Stephanie and I were there on Monday morning when the social worker came in to see Bryan and to talk to us.

"Hello. I am Susan Willows. I will Bryan's social worker." she stated.

"I'm Matthew Hardy. A friend of Bryan's family." I stated. "And this is Stephanie Anderson, Bryan's teacher."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I've already spoken to Bryan's doctor and he has given me his recommendations for Bryan's well being and I have to agree with him. Mr. Hardy, I would like to do a home inspection before Bryan can be released into your care until the hearing next month." she stated as Matt and I exchanged looks and he just nodded. "Ms Anderson, I have to ask this as part of the investigation, but is there any relationship between you and Mr. Hardy that we need to take into consideration?"

"We are seeing each other." Stephanie answered as she smiled at me.

"Ok. Mr. Hardy, how is this afternoon for the home inspection?" she asked.

"That will be fine. Is it alright if Stephanie is there as well?" I answered.

"That will be fine, since she will be playing a major part in Bryan's life." she responded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stephanie's POV

It was later that afternoon and Matt and I were at his house waiting for the social worker to come and do the inspection. We managed to get all the alcohol and non-kid friendly items out of the house and over to Jeff's house. He didn't mind storing it for the short time.

Once the social worker arrived she began her inspection right away. Matt and I answered whatever questions she had. Towards the end of the inspection she started making notes on a piece of paper.

"Alright, everything looks great. You definitely have the room for Bryan here. The only thing I can suggest you have before I bring him here tomorrow, is some toys for him to play with." Susan Willows stated.

"That we can do tonight." I responded.

"Good. Bryan is scheduled to be released at noon tomorrow. The doctors want him to remain at home for the rest of the week and go back to school next Monday." She added.

"Sounds good. Now I go back to work on Wednesday, so it will be just Bryan and Matt at home during school hours." I told her.

"That's fine." she responded. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

After Susan left, we headed over to Jeff's house and Melissa was just getting there. We headed on in and to our surprise Gilbert was there as well. Matt and I exchanged looks and before anyone could really say anything, Matt spoke up.

"Stephanie and I have some news for all of you." Matt started to say. "First, if you didn't already know, Stephanie and I are dating. Second, Bryan will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon and Stephanie and I will have temporary custody of him until the hearing."

"How did you two manage to get temporary custody of him if you don't live together?" Jeff asked.

"We've already worked out the details on that and the social worker knows everything." I answered.

"Oh ok. So what's going to happen after he is placed with you?" Melissa asked.

"There will be a short hearing finalizing his placement next week, then in about 2 months there will be the major hearing to determine everything." Matt answered.

"Ok. So Bryan will be living with you for at least 2 months. I still can't believe that Jay did all this." Jeff responded.

"Well, for Bryan's sake, let's not bring it up around him." Gilbert added.

After we left Jeff's house, we headed into town and over to Wal-Mart. After buying more than enough toys for Bryan, we drove over to my apartment so that I could gather up my stuff to have at Matt's house.

"I'm glad that we're getting a chance to help Bryan." Matt stated as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Me too. I'm just glad that he has you." I responded.

"He has you too." Matt stated.

"I know, but he knows you and your family more than he knows me. I'm just his teacher." I told him.

"Well, you are the one who suspected something in the first place and told me about it. I just didn't think that it would end up like this for Bryan. But I'm glad that he has the both of us and I'm glad that I have you." Matt stated before kissing me.

"Me too." I responded after our kiss broke.

After I was done packing, I locked up and we headed back to Matt's house. Which I would from now on call our house to save explanations. Once we got there, we unloaded the car and Matt took my stuff up to his room. It was only 6pm and we were both getting hungry.

"Why don't we call Jeff and Melissa and Shannon and Julie and go over to Millers for dinner?" Matt suggested.

"Ok. I'll call Melissa and Jeff if you call Shannon and Julie." I responded.

"Sounds good." he stated.

While Matt called Shannon, I called Melissa and told them of the plans. We left the house shortly after making the phone calls and we were the first ones at the restaurant. Once we were all together, Jeff was the first one to speak up.

"We were going to wait until this weekend, but we wanted to share our good news with you." Jeff started to announce.

"What's up, bro?" Matt asked.

"Melissa and I are having a baby." Jeff answered.

"That's great news. Congrats to both of you." Shannon responded.

"Thanks." Jeff stated.

"Congratulations you guys." I responded.

As the night went on, we were able to relax and enjoy our meal together. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave that we saw Jay walking up to the restaurant. I looked at Matt and who whispered in my ear to take Melissa out the back way and take his car and head back to the house.

I did what I was told. Melissa and I headed around the restaurant and over to Matt's car. We got in and I started the car and headed back towards BCR. But instead of going to Matt's house, I drove over to Gilbert's house. He was there with his fellow band mates and I asked if we could hang out until the guys got back.

"Where is Matt and Jeff?" Gilbert asked.

"They are at Miller's. Jay showed up as we were leaving, Matt told me to take his car and bring Melissa back here with me." I answered.

"Ok. We are just practicing and telling dirty jokes." Gilbert told us.

"That's fine. I'll text Matt and Jeff where we are." I responded.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I was more than happy when Matt walked through the garage door. I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. Matt flinched in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Matt and Jay got into a fight after Jay took a swing at him." Jeff answered. "His ribs are bruised badly, but not bad enough to go to the ER. The medics on the scene wrapped him up good."

"Why did Jay swing at Matt?" Melissa asked.

"He found out that Stephanie and I are getting temporary custody of Bryan tomorrow." Matt answered.

After we left Gilbert's house, I helped Matt get upstairs and into our room, before I headed back down to lock up the house. After everything was locked and the lights were shut off, I headed back upstairs. Matt's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. I got ready for bed and climbed in next to Matt and turned off the light. The last thing I remember was Matt pulling me close to him and wrapping his arm around me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Matt's POV

It was later that afternoon and Stephanie and I were at my house waiting for the social worker to come and do the inspection. We managed to get all the alcohol and non-kid friendly items out of the house and over to Jeff's house. He didn't mind storing it for the short time.

Once the social worker arrived she began her inspection right away. Stephanie and I answered whatever questions she had. Towards the end of the inspection she started making notes on a piece of paper.

"Alright, everything looks great. You definitely have the room for Bryan here. The only thing I can suggest you have before I bring him here tomorrow, is some toys for him to play with." Susan Willows stated.

"That we can do tonight." Stephanie responded.

"Good. Bryan is scheduled to be released at noon tomorrow. The doctors want him to remain at home for the rest of the week and go back to school next Monday." She added.

"Sounds good. Now I go back to work on Wednesday, so it will be just Bryan and Matt at home during school hours." Stephanie told her.

"That's fine." she responded. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

After Susan left, we headed over to Jeff's house and Melissa was just getting there. We headed on in and to our surprise Dad was there as well. Stephanie and I exchanged looks and before anyone could really say anything, I spoke up.

"Stephanie and I have some news for all of you." I started to say. "First, if you didn't already know, Stephanie and I are dating. Second, Bryan will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon and Stephanie and I will have temporary custody of him until the hearing."

"How did you two manage to get temporary custody of him if you don't live together?" Jeff asked.

"We've already worked out the details on that and the social worker knows everything." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok. So what's going to happen after he is placed with you?" Melissa asked.

"There will be a short hearing finalizing his placement next week, then in about 2 months there will be the major hearing to determine everything." I answered.

"Ok. So Bryan will be living with you for at least 2 months. I still can't believe that Jay did all this." Jeff responded.

"Well, for Bryan's sake, let's not bring it up around him." Dad added.

After we left Jeff's house, we headed into town and over to Wal-Mart. After buying more than enough toys for Bryan, we drove over to Stephanie's apartment so that she could gather up her stuff to have at my house.

"I'm glad that we're getting a chance to help Bryan." I stated as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Me too. I'm just glad that he has you." Stephanie responded.

"He has you too." I stated.

"I know, but he knows you and your family more than he knows me. I'm just his teacher." She told me.

"Well, you are the one who suspected something in the first place and told me about it. I just didn't think that it would end up like this for Bryan. But I'm glad that he has the both of us and I'm glad that I have you." I stated before kissing her.

"Me too." Stephanie responded after our kiss broke.

After she was done packing, she locked up and we headed back to my house. Which we agreed that she would from now on call our house to save explanations. Once we got there, we unloaded the car and I took her stuff up to my room. It was only 6pm and we were both getting hungry.

"Why don't we call Jeff and Melissa and Shannon and Julie and go over to Millers for dinner?" I suggested.

"Ok. I'll call Melissa and Jeff if you call Shannon and Julie." Stephanie responded.

"Sounds good." I stated.

While I called Shannon, Stephanie called Melissa and told them of the plans. We left the house shortly after making the phone calls and we were the first ones at the restaurant. Once we were all together, Jeff was the first one to speak up.

"We were going to wait until this weekend, but we wanted to share our good news with you." Jeff started to announce.

"What's up, bro?" I asked.

"Melissa and I are having a baby." Jeff answered.

"That's great news. Congrats to both of you." Shannon responded.

"Thanks." Jeff stated.

"Congratulations you guys." Stephanie responded.

As the night went on, we were able to relax and enjoy our meal together. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave that we saw Jay walking up to the restaurant. Stephanie looked at me and I whispered in her ear to take Melissa out the back way and take my car and head back to the house.

Once I knew that Stephanie and Melissa were gone, we attempted to leave Miller's. Jay blocked the door and refused to move out of our way. Shannon had already called for emergency assistance.

"Jay, I want you to move out of our way so that we ca leave." I stated.

"No! You took my son away from me! You and that bitch teacher of his." Jay snapped.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"By law they have to tell me where my kid is. I am his father." Jay snapped again.

"I would like to know what the hell you are doing out of jail?" Jeff asked.

"It's called bail." Jay answered.

"Please move so that we can go home." I stated one more time.

This time Jay didn't say anything, but instead he took a swing at me and hit me in the ribs, knocking me to the floor. The manager of Miller's called 911 as well. Jeff and Shannon were trying to help me get up but I told them to get out of the way.

Jay speared me and continued punching my ribs. Jeff was able to pull him off of me as the cops and ambulance showed up. Jay was arrested after Jeff, Shannon and I told them what happened. The EMT's looked at my ribs and thankfully they were just bruised and not broken. They wrapped my ribs and told me to go home.

I looked at my phone as I got in Jeff's car. The girls were at dad's house and so we headed over there. As soon as we walked through the garage door Stephanie stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. I flinched in pain.

"What happened?" Stpehanie asked.

"Matt and Jay got into a fight after Jay took a swing at him." Jeff answered. "His ribs are bruised badly, but not bad enough to go to the ER. The medics on the scene wrapped him up good."

"Why did Jay swing at Matt?" Melissa asked.

"He found out that Stephanie and I are getting temporary custody of Bryan tomorrow." I answered.

After we left Gilbert's house, Stephanie helped me get upstairs and into our room, before she headed back down to lock up the house. After everything was locked and the lights were shut off, she headed back upstairs. My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep. She got ready for bed and climbed in next to me and turned off the light. The last thing I remember was me pulling her close to me and wrapping my arm around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Melissa's POV

I had just gotten off of work and was headed over to Jeff's house. When I pulled up, Matt and Stephanie pulled in behind me. We headed on in and to our surprise Gilbert was there as well. Matt and Stephanie exchanged looks and before anyone could really say anything, Matt spoke up.

"Stephanie and I have some news for all of you." Matt started to say. "First, if you didn't already know, Stephanie and I are dating. Second, Bryan will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon and Stephanie and I will have temporary custody of him until the hearing."

"How did you two manage to get temporary custody of him if you don't live together?" Jeff asked.

"We've already worked out the details on that and the social worker knows everything." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok. So what's going to happen after he is placed with you?" Melissa asked.

"There will be a short hearing finalizing his placement next week, then in about 2 months there will be the major hearing to determine everything." Matt answered.

"Ok. So Bryan will be living with you for at least 2 months. I still can't believe that Jay did all this." Jeff responded.

"Well, for Bryan's sake, let's not bring it up around him." Gilbert added.

After Matt and Stephanie left, it was just Jeff, Gilbert and I. Jeff and I wanted to tell Gilbert about the baby without anyone else around and we figured that now was our chance.

"Dad, Melissa and I have some news for you." Jeff stated.

"What is it, son?" Gilbert asked.

"Melissa and I are going to have a baby." Jeff answered.

"Congratulations, son. When?" Gilbert responded.

"April 16th." I answered.

"I can't wait." Gilbert responded.

After his dad left, we started cleaning the house. I didn't realize that 2 hours had passed, when Jeff and I had just gotten done cleaning the house and I looked at the clock. It was only 6pm and I knew that Jeff had to of been hungry by now. I headed into the kitchen to try and fix something for dinner, but my phone rang.

It was Stephanie calling to tell us to meet them at Miller's for dinner. She told me that Shannon and Julie would be there as well and they had some news for us.

"Jeff, are you dressed yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"Stephanie and Matt want us to meet them at Miller's for dinner. She said something about them having something to tell everyone. Shannon and Julie will be there too." I responded.

"Ok. Let's go." Jeff stated as we headed out to his car.

Matt and Stephanie were already there when we arrived and Shannon and Julie came in right behind us. Once we were all together and seated, Jeff was the first one to speak up. I was shocked as I thought we were going to break the news this weekend.

"We were going to wait until this weekend, but we wanted to share our good news with you." Jeff started to announce.

"What's up, bro?" Matt asked.

"Melissa and I are having a baby." Jeff answered.

"That's great news. Congrats to both of you." Shannon responded.

"Thanks." Jeff stated.

"Congratulations you guys." Stephanie responded.

As the night went on, we were able to relax and enjoy our meal together. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave that we saw Jay walking up to the restaurant. Stephanie looked at Matt and who whispered in her ear to take me out the back way and take his car and head back to the house.

We did what she was told. Stephanie and I headed around the restaurant and over to Matt's car. We got in and she started the car and headed back towards BCR. But instead of going to Matt's house, she drove over to Gilbert's house. He was there with his fellow band mates and she asked if we could hang out until the guys got back.

"Where is Matt and Jeff?" Gilbert asked.

"They are at Miller's. Jay showed up as we were leaving, Matt told me to take his car and bring Melissa back here with me." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. We are just practicing and telling dirty jokes." Gilbert told us.

"That's fine. I'll text Matt and Jeff where we are." Stephanie responded.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I was more than happy when Jeff walked through the garage door. Stephanie stood up and walked over to Matt and hugged him. Matt flinched in pain.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Matt and Jay got into a fight after Jay took a swing at him." Jeff answered. "His ribs are bruised badly, but not bad enough to go to the ER. The medics on the scene wrapped him up good."

"Why did Jay swing at Matt?" I asked.

"He found out that Stephanie and I are getting temporary custody of Bryan tomorrow." Matt answered.

After we left Gilbert's house, Jeff and I headed home for the night. I just hoped that Matt was ok with his bruised ribs. Jeff and I got ready for bed and we fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jeff's POV

It was almost 4pm when Melissa pulled up, Matt and Stephanie pulled in behind her. We headed on in and to their surprise dad was there as well. Matt and Stephanie exchanged looks and before anyone could really say anything, Matt spoke up.

"Stephanie and I have some news for all of you." Matt started to say. "First, if you didn't already know, Stephanie and I are dating. Second, Bryan will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon and Stephanie and I will have temporary custody of him until the hearing."

"How did you two manage to get temporary custody of him if you don't live together?" I asked.

"We've already worked out the details on that and the social worker knows everything." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok. So what's going to happen after he is placed with you?" Melissa asked.

"There will be a short hearing finalizing his placement next week, then in about 2 months there will be the major hearing to determine everything." Matt answered.

"Ok. So Bryan will be living with you for at least 2 months. I still can't believe that Jay did all this." I responded.

"Well, for Bryan's sake, let's not bring it up around him." Gilbert added.

After Matt and Stephanie left, it was just Melissa, Dad and I. Melissa and I wanted to tell Dad about the baby without anyone else around and we figured that now was our chance.

"Dad, Melissa and I have some news for you." I stated.

"What is it, son?" Gilbert asked.

"Melissa and I are going to have a baby." I answered.

"Congratulations, son. When?" Gilbert responded.

"April 16th." Melissa answered.

"I can't wait." Gilbert responded.

After dad left, we started cleaning the house. I didn't realize that 2 hours had passed, when Melissa and I had just gotten done cleaning the house and she looked at the clock. It was only 6pm and I knew that she had to of been hungry by now. she headed into the kitchen to try and fix something for dinner, but her phone rang. I headed up stairs to take a shower and change my clothes.

"Jeff, are you dressed yet?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Stephanie and Matt want us to meet them at Miller's for dinner. She said something about them having something to tell everyone. Shannon and Julie will be there too." she responded.

"Ok. Let's go." I stated as we headed out to my car.

Matt and Stephanie were already there when we arrived and Shannon and Julie came in right behind us. Once we were all together and seated, I was the first one to speak up.

"We were going to wait until this weekend, but we wanted to share our good news with you." I started to announce.

"What's up, bro?" Matt asked.

"Melissa and I are having a baby." I answered.

"That's great news. Congrats to both of you." Shannon responded.

"Thanks." I stated.

"Congratulations you guys." Stephanie responded.

As the night went on, we were able to relax and enjoy our meal together. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave that we saw Jay walking up to the restaurant. Stephanie looked at Matt and who whispered in her ear to take Melissa out the back way and take his car and head back to the house.

Once we knew that Stephanie and Melissa were gone, we attempted to leave Miller's. Jay blocked the door and refused to move out of our way. Shannon had already called for emergency assistance.

"Jay, I want you to move out of our way so that we ca leave." Matt stated.

"No! You took my son away from me! You and that bitch teacher of his." Jay snapped.

"How did you know about that?" Matt asked.

"By law they have to tell me where my kid is. I am his father." Jay snapped again.

"I would like to know what the hell you are doing out of jail?" I asked.

"It's called bail." Jay answered.

"Please move so that we can go home." Matt stated one more time.

This time Jay didn't say anything, but instead he took a swing at Matt and hit him in the ribs, knocking him to the floor. The manager of Miller's called 911 as well. Shannon and I were trying to help Matt get up but he told us to get out of the way.

Jay speared Matt and continued punching his ribs. I was able to pull him off of Matt as the cops and ambulance showed up. Jay was arrested after Matt, Shannon and I told them what happened. The EMT's looked at Matt's ribs and thankfully they were just bruised and not broken. They wrapped his ribs and told hi, to go home.

Matt looked at his phone as he got in my car. The girls were at dad's house and so we headed over there. As soon as we walked through the garage door Stephanie stood up and walked over to Matt and hugged him. He flinched in pain.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Matt and Jay got into a fight after Jay took a swing at him." I answered. "His ribs are bruised badly, but not bad enough to go to the ER. The medics on the scene wrapped him up good."

"Why did Jay swing at Matt?" Melissa asked.

"He found out that Stephanie and I are getting temporary custody of Bryan tomorrow." Matt answered.

After we left dad's house, Melissa and I headed home for the night. I just hoped that Matt was ok with his bruised ribs. Melissa and I got ready for bed and we fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stephanie's POV

The next morning, I got up and headed downstairs. It was only 7am and I knew that Matt wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. I fixed myself something to eat and pulled out my laptop. Thankfully I had a wireless internet connection and could check my email.

It was almost 10 am when Matt finally made his way downstairs, showered and dressed. While he ate, I headed upstairs and took a shower. We only had about 2 hours before Susan would be bringing Bryan to the house.

I headed into the room that would be Bryan's and cleaned up a little more. Matt joined me in the room and helped me as much as he could. I was worried about his ribs as he kept holding them.

"Don't you think that you should get your ribs looked at?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. It's not as bad as last night." Matt answered.

"Ok." I responded.

"Just don't say anything to the social worker about all this." Matt stated.

"I won't." I responded.

Matt and I headed back downstairs and into the living room. We flipped on the TV to pass the time until Susan and Bryan arrived. As we were waiting, my phone rang. It was the principal of the school.

"Hello." I answered.

"Miss Anderson, It's Mrs. Wilson. I was just calling to let you know that we have a meeting tomorrow morning before school starts. I will need you in my office at 7am." Mrs. Wilson stated.

"Ok. I'll be there. Is something wrong or did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"You didn't do anything wrong. As the principal, I need to know what's going on with Bryan and the whole situation. This meeting is just between you and me and no one else." Mrs. Wilson answered.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I responded as I hung up.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I have a 7am meeting with the principal about Bryan." I answered.

"Oh ok. I think I just heard a car pull up." Matt responded.

I stood up and walked over to the front door. Matt was right, a car did pull up but it wasn't Susan and Bryan. Instead it was Jeff and Gilbert. I opened the door and let them in.

"Dad, Jeff? What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked.

"We wanted to be here when Bryan arrived." Jeff answered.

"Oh ok. He should be here soon." Matt responded.

It was getting to be noon and so I decided to order lunch for the 4 of us. The pizza arrived about 30 minutes later. After we ate, we sat in the living room and watched some older videos from The Hardy Show.

As we were in the middle of the first season, the doorbell rang. Matt and I got up and opened the front door. There stood Susan and Bryan. Susan was carrying a suitcase that belonged to Bryan. Bryan was carrying a stuffed animal and a blanket.

"Sorry we're late. It took a little longer to get released from the hospital than expected." Susan stated.

"It's ok. Hi Bryan. How are you today?" I asked.

"Better." Bryan answered.

"That's good to hear." I responded. "There is a room at the top of the stairs that has your name on it and plenty of toys to play with."

"Really? May I go see my room?" Bryan asked.

"You sure can." Matt answered as Bryan headed upstairs and into his room.

Matt and I finished signing papers for the social worker. She told us to let her know if anything serious happens before the court date. We agreed and soon after that Susan left. Matt and I headed upstairs to check on Bryan.

Bryan was sitting in the middle of the room playing with the trucks and cars we got for him. I couldn't help but smile as Matt put an arm around me. We let Bryan play and headed back to the living room.

Jeff and Gilbert soon headed out and we asked them to come back over for dinner later. They agreed and headed to the car. After closing the door, I looked in the fridge, there wasn't really anything there to fix for 6 people.

"Hey Bryan, would you like to go to the grocery store with us and help pick out something for dinner?" I asked.

"Really? I get to help?" Bryan answered.

"Of course you get to help. Plus we get to pick up a special dessert too." I responded.

"Ok." Bryan stated as he put his shoes on.

I headed downstairs and got ready to go myself. Matt was already getting his shoes on and had keys in hand. I looked at him and he handed over his keys without a fight. After getting back from the store, Matt and I started making dinner for everyone.

Jeff, Melissa and Gilbert all arrived at the house just as dinner was coming out of the oven. Matt set the table as I placed the food on the table. Bryan was excited and happy for the first time since I met him.

After dinner, while Matt and I cleaned up from dinner, Bryan took a bath and then headed to bed. As the night went on, Matt and I headed upstairs, but sleep was the last thing on Matt's mind.

Even with bruised ribs, Matt still found a way to make me melt. Once we were sure that Bryan was asleep, Matt and I made love until we were both exhausted. Matt wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Matt's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Stephanie wasn't in bed with me. I figured that she got up and was downstairs. I got in the shower and the hot water felt good on my ribs. It was almost 10 am when I finally made my way downstairs, showered and dressed. While I ate, Stephanie headed upstairs and took a shower. We only had about 2 hours before Susan would be bringing Bryan to the house.

I headed into the room that would be Bryan's and helped cleaned up a little more. I could tell that Steph was worried about my ribs as I kept holding them.

"Don't you think that you should get your ribs looked at?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll be fine. It's not as bad as last night." I answered.

"Ok." Stephanie responded.

"Just don't say anything to the social worker about all this." I stated.

"I won't." she responded.

Stephanie and I headed back downstairs and into the living room. We flipped on the TV to pass the time until Susan and Bryan arrived. As we were waiting, her phone rang. It was the principal of the school.

"Hello." Stephanie answered. "Ok. I'll be there. Is something wrong or did I do something wrong? Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a 7am meeting with the principal about Bryan." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok. I think I just heard a car pull up." I responded.

Stephanie stood up and walked over to the front door. I was right, a car did pull up but it wasn't Susan and Bryan. Instead it was Jeff and Gilbert. Stephanie opened the door and let them in.

"Dad, Jeff? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to be here when Bryan arrived." Jeff answered.

"Oh ok. He should be here soon." I responded.

It was getting to be noon and so Stephanie decided to order lunch for the 4 of us. The pizza arrived about 30 minutes later. After we ate, we sat in the living room and watched some older videos from The Hardy Show.

As we were in the middle of the first season, the doorbell rang. Stpehanie and I got up and opened the front door. There stood Susan and Bryan. Susan was carrying a suitcase that belonged to Bryan. Bryan was carrying a stuffed animal and a blanket.

"Sorry we're late. It took a little longer to get released from the hospital than expected." Susan stated.

"It's ok. Hi Bryan. How are you today?" Stephanie asked.

"Better." Bryan answered.

"That's good to hear." Stephanie responded. "There is a room at the top of the stairs that has your name on it and plenty of toys to play with."

"Really? May I go see my room?" Bryan asked.

"You sure can." I answered as Bryan headed upstairs and into his room.

Stephanie and I finished signing papers for the social worker. She told us to let her know if anything serious happens before the court date. We agreed and soon after that Susan left. Stephanie and I headed upstairs to check on Bryan.

Bryan was sitting in the middle of the room playing with the trucks and cars we got for him. Stephanie smiled as I put an arm around me. We let Bryan play and headed back to the living room.

Jeff and Dad soon headed out and we asked them to come back over for dinner later. They agreed and headed to the car. After closing the door, Stephanie looked in the fridge, there wasn't really anything there to fix for 6 people.

"Hey Bryan, would you like to go to the grocery store with us and help pick out something for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"Really? I get to help?" Bryan answered.

"Of course you get to help. Plus we get to pick up a special dessert too." Stephanie responded.

"Ok." Bryan stated as he put his shoes on.

I was already getting his shoes on and had keys in hand, when Stephanie came back downstairs. She looked at me and without a fight, I handed over my keys. I was ok to drive, but to save an argument, I let her drive to the store. After getting back from the store, Stephanie and I started making dinner for everyone.

Jeff, Melissa and Dad all arrived at the house just as dinner was coming out of the oven. I set the table as Stephanie placed the food on the table. Bryan was excited and happy for the first time since I first saw him a few days ago.

After dinner, while Stephanie and I cleaned up from dinner, Bryan took a bath and then headed to bed. As the night went on, Stephanie and I headed upstairs, but sleep was the last thing on my mind.

Even with bruised ribs, I still found a way to make her melt. Once we were sure that Bryan was asleep, Stephanie and I made love until we were both exhausted. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be with her and inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jeff's POV (short)

Today was the day that Bryan was being released from the hospital. I drove over and picked up dad and then we headed over to Matt's house. Stephanie was there and ordered lunch for the 4 of us.

We sat around watching episodes of The Hardy show while we waited for the social worker to bring Bryan to the house. I knew that Matt and Stephanie would do a great job with Bryan.

While we were in the middle of the 3rd season, the doorbell rang. It was the social worker with Bryan. Dad and I remained in the living room just in case. After the social worker left, dad and I headed out. Matt and Stephanie invited us and Melissa over for dinner that night and we agreed.

I headed home with dad to wait for Melissa to come home from work. Once she came home, I knew she was tired. She headed upstairs and laid down after I told her about dinner.

Later that evening, Dad, Melissa and I headed over to Matt's house for dinner. I kinda figured that Stephanie was the one who cooked dinner since I really never saw Matt make a lasagna that looked and tasted good. After dinner and dessert, Melissa and I took dad home and then headed to our house for the rest of the night.

As I laid in bed and listened to Melissa sleep, I couldn't help but wonder if I would make a good dad or not. Well, we would find out in about 7 months. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a dad. I fell asleep thinking about the baby and us becoming a family.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stephanie's POV

Over the next few weeks, Bryan was a happier, and more content child than when I first met him. He was doing good in school and was well behaved. Matt was doing a great job as well. His ribs were fully healed and he was just as active as when we first met.

The hearing for Bryan's case was postponed after the DA suffered a minor heart attack. While we were waiting for a new court date, Matt and I got closer in ways we never imagined. I was really starting to fall in love with him and I just hoped that he felt the same way.

Soon it was the middle of October and we spent one afternoon shopping for Bryan's Halloween costume. In the past 2 months, Bryan had become a very happy, well rounded child. I could only hope that he would be placed with a family that loved him as much as Matt and I did.

The day before Halloween, we received the phone call that we were waiting for. The DA was back and our new court date was 2 weeks away. I had some mixed emotions about the court date, but we were more than prepared for it. We took Bryan over to Shannon and Julie's house to go trick or treating. David (Kimo) brought over his son Caleb and the boys had a blast together.

As the court date approached, I started getting sick to my stomach nearly everyday. I figured it had to be nerves, so I took a sick day and went to the doctor. Matt didn't go with me as he needed to pick up Bryan from school.

"Stephanie Anderson." a nurse called.

"That's me." I responded.

"Please follow me." she stated as we headed into an exam room. "I will take your vitals and get some information from you before Dr. Colby comes in."

"Ok." I responded as she took my blood pressure and temperature.

"Ok. When was the first day of your last period?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, uh?" I answered as I looked through my phone's calendar. "August 24th."

"Ok. Dr. Colby will be in shortly." she responded.

I sat there and thought about my period. Why hadn't I noticed that it had been so long since I last had it. While I was lost in my own thoughts, the doctor walked in and finally got my attention.

"Ok, Stephanie. What brings you in today?" Dr. Colby asked.

"I've been feeling nauseous everyday and just cant seem to shake it." I answered.

"Ok. I see that your last period was in August. I would like to run a blood panel before I prescribe anything. And before I do that, I would like to do an abdominal exam." Dr. Colby responded.

"Ok." I stated.

After the doctor was done doing the exam, she helped me sit back up. My stomach was a little tender after the exam, but it would soon wear off, I hoped. The doctor wrote something in my chart and then looked at me.

"Ok. I am going to put the order in for the lab work. I want you to go straight down to the lab and get it done now. I should have the results this afternoon. I will give you call as soon as I get them." Dr. Colby stated.

"Sounds good to me." I stated.

After doing the lab work, I headed back home. I was tired and wanted to take a nap before Bryan got home from school. But no such luck. Everyone was at the house filming The Hardy Show and it was too noisy to sleep.

"How did your appointment go?" Matt asked.

"Good. They did some blood work and I should know this afternoon." I answered. "I'm going to head upstairs and lay down."

"Ok. I'll walk up with you." Matt responded. "Is everything ok?"

"I hope so." I stated.

"What was the blood work for?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"To find out why I've been so nauseous and to make sure that nothing else is going on." I answered. "But I have a feeling I already know the answer."

"Oh? What is it?" Matt asked trying to act like he did suspect anything.

"Well, I haven't had my monthly since we've been together. And I think the doctor is assuming the same thing I am and I have a feeling you are too." I started to answer.

"Do you think that its possible?" Matt asked.

"Anything is possible right now." I answered.

"I was going to wait until after our court date to ask you this, but I think now is a much better time." Matt responded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you permanently move in with me?" Matt asked.

"I would love to." I answered with a smile.

"Baby, I love you and no matter what the results are, I will always be here for you." Matt responded before kissing me.

I was able to lay down for a little while, but then I headed downstairs to join everyone else in the taping of the show. Matt wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss before leaving to pick up Bryan from school.

While Matt was gone, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was the doctor's office. I went into the house and to answer the call.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello. This is Dr. Colby, is this Stephanie Anderson?" she asked.

"This is her." I answered.

"Stephanie, I have your lab results in front of me and I think that it would be best if I deliver them to you in person. I will be in the office until 7pm tonight. Can you come back in around 5pm?" Dr. Colby asked.

"Yes. We'll be there." I answered.

"Ok. See you then." Dr. Colby responded as we hung up and I sent Matt a text message.

_**I need to be back at the Dr.'s office at 5 and I want you to be there with me, please.**_

_Ok. We are almost home now. See if Jeff and Melissa can watch Bryan._

_**Ok. I love you.**_

_Love you too._

I headed back outside and pulled Jeff aside to ask him. He agreed to watch Bryan for us so that we could go to the appointment. Once Matt and Bryan got to the house, Bryan sat down with a snack and did his homework.

Matt and I told him that he was going to spend some time with Jeff and Melissa and he was ok with that. Soon after that, we left the house and headed to the doctor's office.

"Matt, I'm nervous." I stated.

"Everything will be alright." Matt reassured me as we entered the doctor's office.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My name is Stephanie Anderson and I have an appointment with Dr. Colby." I answered.

"Ok. Have a seat and she will be with you shortly." the receptionist stated.

Matt and I took a seat near the door. My stomach was in knots and I wanted to throw up. But soon I heard my name being called by the nurse. Matt and I followed her into the doctor's personal office. While we waited, Matt took my hand and squeezed it.

"Stephanie, thank you for coming in this afternoon." Dr. Colby stated as she walked into the office and closed the door. "And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Matt Hardy." I answered.

"Ok. Well, everything from your lab work came back fine. There was one routine test that did come back positive." Dr. Colby responded.

As I sat in the chair and held Matt's hand. I couldn't help but worry. I started to feel sick to my stomach. Matt must of sensed what was going on as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Which one came back positive?" I asked.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Colby answered.

I didn't know what to think at the moment. How could it be that I was pregnant? How did we let this happen? With everything going on, how can we bring a baby into the world? I can't imagine what is going through Matt's head right now.

"How far along are we?" Matt asked.

"We judging from Stephanie's last period, I would say she is right at 9 weeks." Dr. Colby answered. "The due date would be June 21st 2010."

"Ok. Thank you." Matt responded.

"Stephanie can pick up her prenatal vitamins down in the pharmacy after you leave here. Also here is a print out of all of her appointments. I have the ultrasound appointment scheduled for December 21st, you will be able to find out the sex of the baby then, if you want to." Dr. Colby stated.

After we left the doctor's office, we picked up my prescription. While we were heading home, I thought about the pregnancy and I knew that Matt was thinking about it too. The more I thought about it the happier I was. I hoped that we would tell everyone as soon as we could.

"Baby, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I love our baby." Matt told me as we drove up to the house.

"I love you too. And I'm happy too." I responded.

"Why don't we go in and tell everyone the news?" Matt suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I stated.

We called everyone we knew and had them come over to the house. Once everyone was there, Matt ordered pizza and everyone hung out. As soon as we were ready, we had everyone come into the living room. Even my family came to the dinner.

"Today, Steph and I got some news that is only going to bring us all closer." Matt started to say.

"What's up, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"We are going to have a baby!" Matt announced. "And Stephanie will be moving into our house permanently."

Everyone congratulated us and we hung out until it was Bryan's bedtime. I put him to bed, while Matt cleaned up from the gathering. As Matt and I got ready for bed, I thought more about Bryan's court case and I wondered if Matt would be open to adopting him as our son. I fell asleep curled up with Matt and he had a hand on my stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Matt's POV

Over the next few weeks, Bryan was a happier, and more content child than when I first met him. He was doing good in school and was well behaved. Stephanie was doing a great job as a parental figure. My ribs were fully healed and we were just as active as when we first met.

The hearing for Bryan's case was postponed after the DA suffered a minor heart attack. While we were waiting for a new court date, Stephanie and I got closer in ways we never imagined. I was really starting to fall in love with her and I just hoped that she felt the same way. I wanted to ask her to move in with me on a permanent basis.

Soon it was the middle of October and we spent one afternoon shopping for Bryan's Halloween costume. In the past 2 months, Bryan had become a very happy, well rounded child. I could only hope that he would be placed with a family that loved him as much as Stephanie and I did.

The day before Halloween, we received the phone call that we were waiting for. The DA was back and our new court date was 2 weeks away. We both had some mixed emotions about the court date, but we were more than prepared for it. We took Bryan over to Shannon and Julie's house to go trick or treating. David (Kimo) brought over his son Caleb and the boys had a blast together.

As the court date approached, Stephanie started getting sick to her stomach nearly everyday. I figured it had to be nerves, so she took a sick day and went to the doctor. I didn't go with her as I needed to pick up Bryan from school.

While Stephanie was gone, everyone came over to the house to film another episode of The Hardy Show. Stephanie arrived home not too long after we started and I could tell that she was tired and wanted to take a nap before Bryan got home from school.

"How did your appointment go?" I asked.

"Good. They did some blood work and I should know this afternoon." Stephanie answered. "I'm going to head upstairs and lay down."

"Ok. I'll walk up with you." I responded. "Is everything ok?"

"I hope so." She stated.

"What was the blood work for?" I asked with concern in his voice.

"To find out why I've been so nauseous and to make sure that nothing else is going on." Stephanie answered. "But I have a feeling I already know the answer."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked trying to act like I did suspect anything.

"Well, I haven't had my monthly since we've been together. And I think the doctor is assuming the same thing I am and I have a feeling you are too." Stephanie started to answer.

"Do you think that its possible?" I asked.

"Anything is possible right now." Stephanie answered.

"I was going to wait until after our court date to ask you this, but I think now is a much better time." I responded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you permanently move in with me?" I asked.

"I would love to." She answered with a smile.

"Baby, I love you and no matter what the results are, I will always be here for you." I responded before kissing her.

Stephanie was able to lay down for a little while, but then she headed downstairs to join everyone else in the taping of the show. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss before leaving to pick up Bryan from school.

While I was gone, Stephanie heard back from the doctor's office. And as soon as she could she sent me a text message about it.

_**I need to be back at the Dr.'s office at 5 and I want you to be there with me, please.**_

_Ok. We are almost home now. See if Jeff and Melissa can watch Bryan._

_**Ok. I love you.**_

_Love you too._

Once Bryan and I got to the house, Bryan sat down with a snack and did his homework. Stephanie and I told him that he was going to spend some time with Jeff and Melissa and he was ok with that. Soon after that, we left the house and headed to the doctor's office.

"Matt, I'm nervous." Stephanie stated.

"Everything will be alright." I reassured her as we entered the doctor's office.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My name is Stephanie Anderson and I have an appointment with Dr. Colby." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Have a seat and she will be with you shortly." the receptionist stated.

Stephanie and I took a seat near the door. I have to admit that I was a little worried about this appointment. But soon I heard Stephanie's name being called by the nurse. We followed her into the doctor's personal office. While we waited, I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Stephanie, thank you for coming in this afternoon." Dr. Colby stated as she walked into the office and closed the door. "And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Matt Hardy." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, everything from your lab work came back fine. There was one routine test that did come back positive." Dr. Colby responded.

As I sat in the chair and held Stephanie's hand. I couldn't help but worry. I already had a feeling I knew what the doctor was going to say. I could tell that Stephanie was freaking out inside and so I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Which one came back positive?" Stephanie asked.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Colby answered.

The expression on Stephanie's face said it all. I knew that we hadn't planned on this and believe me I was shocked. But I wasn't as shocked as Stephanie was. Like I said earlier, I had a feeling that this is what was going on.

"How far along are we?" I asked.

"We judging from Stephanie's last period, I would say she is right at 9 weeks." Dr. Colby answered. "The due date would be June 21st 2010."

"Ok. Thank you." I responded.

"Stephanie can pick up her prenatal vitamins down in the pharmacy after you leave here. Also here is a print out of all of her appointments. I have the ultrasound appointment scheduled for December 21st, you will be able to find out the sex of the baby then, if you want to." Dr. Colby stated.

I could only nod as I took the paper and helped escort Stephanie out of the office. After we picked up her vitamins, we headed home to relieve Jeff and Melissa from watching Bryan. I knew that we needed to tell everyone and soon. The more I thought about the pregnancy and becoming a father, the happier I was.

"Baby, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I love our baby." I told her as we drove up to the house.

"I love you too. I'm happy too." Stephanie responded.

"Why don't we go in and tell everyone the news?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie stated.

We called everyone we knew and had them come over to the house. Once everyone was there, I ordered pizza and everyone hung out. As soon as we were ready, we had everyone come into the living room. Even Stephanie's family came to the dinner.

"Today, Steph and I got some news that is only going to bring us all closer." I started to say.

"What's up, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"We are going to have a baby!" I announced. "And Stephanie will be moving into our house permanently."

Everyone congratulated us and we hung out until it was Bryan's bedtime. Stephanie put him to bed, while I cleaned up from the little gathering. As Stephanie and I got ready for bed, I thought more about Bryan's court case. I fell asleep curled up with Stephanie and a hand on her stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jeff's POV

I still couldn't believe that Matt and Stephanie were going to have a baby as well. I was happy for them. Now we just had to get through the court battles with Bryan's case. We were all sitting at the court house on the Monday before Thanksgiving, waiting for the hearing. Melissa felt bad that she couldn't take the day off to be there, but we knew that she was there in spirit.

Matt and Stephanie kept whispering back and forth and smiling. I couldn't imagine what they were talking about and I really didn't want to know. Dad was sitting next to me reading the paper, Shannon and Julie were across the hall sitting on another bench.

I decided that if I was going to have to wait, I might as well listen to some music and write. I pulled out a notebook and my iPod. At least now I could disappear into my own world for a little while. I must have really zoned out as the next thing I knew Matt, Stephanie, Shannon and Julie were gone, but dad was still there with me.

"Did they call the case number?" I asked.

"Not yet, son." dad answered.

"Where is everyone then?" I asked.

"They will be right back." Dad responded.

I put my headphones back on and dad went back to reading the paper. Matt, Stephanie, Shannon and Julie returned about 15 minutes later. Everyone was smiling and Matt and Stephanie were holding hands. At that point I really wished Melissa could be there with us.

Gilbert's POV

Jeff was sitting to my right listening to whatever and writing. Matt and Stephanie were across from me whispering and smiling. I was glad that my oldest son was finally able to find someone and settle down. As I read the paper, I couldn't help about the next year.

Not only was I going to be getting two biological grandbabies within 2 months of each other, but I hoped that the court would grant Matt and Stephanie's petition for Bryan's adoption. Bryan is just as much apart of this family as the two unborn babies.

"Dad, can you listen for the case number. The four of us need to head down the hall for a little bit?" Matt asked me.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" I answered.

"Yeah. There is just one last thing we need to take care of." Matt responded.

"Ok. Don't be too long." I responded as they quickly left the area.

It hadn't been 10 minutes since they left that Jeff noticed that they were gone. He looked around before removing his headphones.

"Did they call the case number?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet, son." I answered.

"Where is everyone then?" Jeff asked.

"They will be right back." I responded.

Jeff went back to listening to his headphones while I finished reading the paper. About 15 more minutes had passed, then Matt, Stephanie, Shannon and Julie returned. They were smiling and Matt was holding Stephanie's hand. I had a feeling I knew what they did, but I would let them tell me when they were ready to.

Melissa's POV

As I sat in my classroom and watched the kids as they watched a movie, I couldn't help but wish that I was at the courthouse with everyone else. Being that I was 4 and half months pregnant now, I was starting to feel the baby moving. Jeff couldn't feel it yet, but I knew that soon enough he would.

As the movie went on, I kept looking at the clock and wondering how the case was going. I couldn't wait to get home and find out what happened today. I felt bad that I couldn't take the day off, but I needed to be here for my students as well.

It was a quarter to 3 when I looked back at the clock and the movie was getting ready to end. I quietly packed up my stuff so that I could head home right away. My teachers-aid was going to lock up for me and make sure that the students got out of there ok.

Once I left the school I tried to call Jeff, but there was no answer. I figured that they might still be at the court house, so I just headed home to wait for them there. After getting to the house, I took a shower and started working on clearing out the spare room next to our room. We only had 5 months to get everything done before the baby would be here and I wanted to make sure that everything was just perfect.


	27. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. There are a few more chapters left although I don't know how many exactly. The next two chapters are going to take place at the courthouse and in the court room. I didn't go into any direct detail, but kept it short, sweet and to the point. Just a reminder that every court system in every state and county are different. I do not know what jail time lengths are given for cases like this so I just took a random number between 1 and 10. So please don't quote me on any of this.

Thank you again,

Krista Hardy!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Matt's POV

It was now the Monday before Thanksgiving and all of us were sitting at the court house. Melissa was the only one who couldn't be there due to work. Jeff and dad were sitting on one bench while Shannon and Julie were sitting on another. We were just waiting on our case to be called, when I had a spur of the moment idea.

I whispered the idea into Stephanie's ear and she agreed. Then we told Shannon and Julie who agreed as well. The only ones who didn't know anything about it was dad and Jeff. Shannon and Julie promised not to say anything to anyone.

"Dad, can you listen for the case number. The four of us need to head down the hall for a little bit?" I asked dad.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" dad answered.

"Yeah. There is just one last thing we need to take care of." I responded.

"Ok. Don't be too long." Dad responded as we quickly left the area.

The four of us quickly walked down the hall and into another room. After talking to the lady at the counter and paying her what we owed, we took our seats and waited as patiently as possible. I knew that we were making the right decision, I just hoped everyone agreed.

Once our names were called, we walked into another room and did what we were told to do. After signing some papers and having them notarized right there, we headed back to where dad and Jeff were sitting.

Stephanie and I held hands and everyone was smiles. I knew that they were suspecting something, but we would tell them after we get through our court hearing. I looked over at Stephanie and smiled at her.

"I hope you don't regret doing this." I stated.

"I don't and I never will." Stephanie responded before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Case number A57392048, Hardy vs. Wilkes." a court official called out.

Everyone followed the official in to the court room. Jay was already sitting at a table with his court appointed lawyer. My lawyer was already in there and showed us where to sit. Stephanie and I held hands under the table. I could tell she was nervous and I just hoped that she wouldn't get sick in the middle of the hearing.

"This is the case of Hardy vs. Wilkes. Mr. Wilkes you are being charged with child abuse and abandonment. How do you plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty." Jay answered.

"Ok. Now we have hospital reports, school reports, and personal reports. I have spent hours going over this case. Mr. Hardy, I received your petition and I understand what you are doing and why you are doing it." the judge responded. "Is there anything else I should be aware of that pertains to this case?"

"No your honor." My lawyer stated.

"Alright then. Mr. Wilkes, do you have anything to add?" the judge asked.

"What kind of petition?" Jay asked.

"Due to the severity of this case, I cannot reveal that information to you." the judge answered. "Is there anything else?"

"No your honor." Jay's lawyer responded.

"We will take a 10 minute recess while I make my final decision." the judge stated.

While we were taking the 10 minute recess, Stephanie and I pulled my lawyer aside and told him about earlier. He nodded in agreement and made a note to call us the following week. We took our seats again as the judge came back in.

"Alright, I have made my final decision in the case. But before I let my decision be known, I want to make it very clear that my decision is 100% final and I will not allow any further hearings on this case. Do both parties understand?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." my lawyer answered.

"Yes, your honor." Jay's lawyer stated.

"Thank you. After reviewing all evidence and reports for this case, I am sentencing Jay Wilkes to 5 years in jail for child abuse and neglect. I am also awarding Mr. Hardy and Ms. Anderson their petition. Bailiff, please remove Mr. Wilkes from the court room." the judge stated.

I was ready to burst inside. Stephanie and I exchanged smiles and waited for Jay to be removed from the court room.

"Mr. Hardy and Ms. Anderson, I am very happy to grant your petition to adopt Bryan as your own child. Are you wanting to have his last name changed?" the judge asked.

"Thank you, your honor. Yes, we would like to have his last name changed to Hardy." I answered.

"Done. I just need the both of you to sign these papers and everything will be finalized as of today." the judge stated as the papers were handed to us.

Once we were done in the court room, we exited the room and joined Dad, Jeff, Shannon and Julie and in the hallway. Stephanie and I couldn't have been any happier that day. After hugging everyone, we headed out to our cars and headed towards home.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stephanie's POV

It was now the Monday before Thanksgiving and all of us were sitting at the court house. Melissa was the only one who couldn't be there due to work. Jeff and Gilbert were sitting on one bench while Shannon and Julie were sitting on another. We were just waiting on our case to be called, when Matt had a spur of the moment idea.

He whispered the idea into my ear and I agreed. Then we told Shannon and Julie who agreed as well. The only ones who didn't know anything about it was Gilbert and Jeff. Shannon and Julie promised not to say anything to anyone.

"Dad, can you listen for the case number. The four of us need to head down the hall for a little bit?" Matt asked his dad.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Gilbert answered.

"Yeah. There is just one last thing we need to take care of." Matt responded.

"Ok. Don't be too long." Gilbert responded as we quickly left the area.

The four of us quickly walked down the hall and into another room. After talking to the lady at the counter and paying her what we owed, we took our seats and waited as patiently as possible. The more I thought about everything, the happier I became and knew in my heart that this is what I wanted.

Once our names were called, we walked into another room and did what we were told to do. After signing some papers and having them notarized right there, we headed back to where Gilbert and Jeff were sitting.

Matt and I held hands and everyone was smiles. I knew that they were suspecting something, but we would tell them after we get through our court hearing. Matt looked at me and smiled.

"I hope you don't regret doing this." Matt stated.

"I don't and I never will." I responded before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Case number A57392048, Hardy vs. Wilkes." a court official called out.

Everyone followed the official in to the court room. Jay was already sitting at a table with his court appointed lawyer. Matt's lawyer was already in there and showed us where to sit. Matt and I held hands under the table. I was nervous and I think Matt could tell.

"This is the case of Hardy vs. Wilkes. Mr. Wilkes you are being charged with child abuse and abandonment. How do you plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty." Jay answered.

"Ok. Now we have hospital reports, school reports, and personal reports. I have spent hours going over this case. Mr. Hardy, I received your petition and I understand what you are doing and why you are doing it." the judge responded. "Is there anything else I should be aware of that pertains to this case?"

"No your honor." Our lawyer stated.

"Alright then. Mr. Wilkes, do you have anything to add?" the judge asked.

"What kind of petition?" Jay asked.

"Due to the severity of this case, I cannot reveal that information to you." the judge answered. "Is there anything else?"

"No your honor." Jay's lawyer responded.

"We will take a 10 minute recess while I make my final decision." the judge stated.

While we were taking the 10 minute recess, Matt and I pulled my lawyer aside and told him about earlier. He nodded in agreement and made a note to call us the following week. We took our seats again as the judge came back in.

"Alright, I have made my final decision in the case. But before I let my decision be known, I want to make it very clear that my decision is 100% final and I will not allow any further hearings on this case. Do both parties understand?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Our lawyer answered.

"Yes, your honor." Jay's lawyer stated.

"Thank you. After reviewing all evidence and reports for this case, I am sentencing Jay Wilkes to 5 years in jail for child abuse and neglect. I am also awarding Mr. Hardy and Ms. Anderson their petition. Bailiff, please remove Mr. Wilkes from the court room." the judge stated.

I was ready to burst inside. Matt and I exchanged smiles and waited for Jay to be removed from the court room. I couldn't believe that everything was finally over.

"Mr. Hardy and Ms. Anderson, I am very happy to grant your petition to adopt Bryan as your own child. Are you wanting to have his last name changed?" the judge asked.

"Thank you, your honor. Yes, we would like to have his last name changed to Hardy." Matt answered.

"Done. I just need the both of you to sign these papers and everything will be finalized as of today." the judge stated as the papers were handed to us.

Once we were done in the court room, we exited the room and joined Gilbert, Jeff, Shannon and Julie and in the hallway. Matt and I couldn't have been any happier that day. After hugging everyone, we headed out to our cars and headed towards home.

Jeff and Gilbert stopped to pick Melissa at their house while we headed to our house. Shane was at the house waiting with Bryan when we got there. Shane asked what happened and Matt told him that it would have to wait until everyone was there.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Matt's POV

While we waited for everyone to arrive at our house, Shannon, Julie, Steph and I were in the kitchen talking. Shane was outside with Bryan so that we could talk without him hearing.

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. They have a right to know. I know it's not the best idea, but it was something that Steph and I both agreed on. I just hope that everyone can be happy for us." Matt answered.

"I'm sure they will be." Julie responded just as people started to arrive.

Once everyone was there, Steph and I made our way over to the staircase so that we could make our announcements. I was able to get everyone's attention and soon it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"As you all know we went to court today. And we have some great news for all of you." I stated.

"Bryan will not have to worry about anything ever again." Stephanie added.

"As of today Stephanie and I are the legal and adoptive parents of Bryan William Hardy. And Jay was sentenced to 5 years in prison." I continued.

"Congratulations to all of you." Melissa stated.

"Thank you, Melissa." Stephanie responded as she gave me a hug.

"There is one other thing, that we need to tell you." I stated.

"What is it, son?" Dad asked.

"While we were at the courthouse this morning, with Shannon and Julie as our witnesses, Stephanie and I got married." I announced.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked. "I knew something was up. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes. We are very much serious. We figured it would help with the case and the fact that we love each other and wanted to do it." I answered. "We didn't tell anyone but Shannon and Julie because we weren't sure what was going to happen. But now that everything is done and over with, we can go on with our lives and our families."

As the rest of the evening went on, everyone took turns congratulating us on winning the court battle and on getting married. As everyone started leaving, I wondered what Stephanie's parents were thinking. They too were getting ready to leave and as they approached us, I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"I hope you know what you two are doing and that you take care of my daughter." her dad stated.

"We know what we are doing, sir. And have no fear, I will always take care of Stephanie no matter what." I answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear." her dad stated. "Princess, we will see you again soon."

"Night dad, mom." Stephanie responded.

Once everyone was gone for the night, Steph and I were in the kitchen talking about names for the baby. We had just come up with a boys name when Bryan walked into the room.

"Hi Bryan." Steph stated.

"Hi. I have a question." Bryan responded.

"Ok. What is it?" Steph asked.

"Are you my mom and dad now?" Bryan asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Can I call you mom and dad?" Bryan asked.

"If you'd like to." Steph answered.

"What do I call you when we are at school then?" Bryan asked.

"You can still call me Ms Anderson at school. I will be using my maiden name until after the first of the year." Steph answered.

"Ok. I think I am going to go to bed. Good night mom, good night dad." Bryan stated as he headed up to his room.

"I just thought of a girls name." I stated.

"Oh what is it?" Steph asked.

"How do you like Alyssa Ruby Hardy?" I asked.

"I love it." Steph answered with a smile.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Stephanie's POV

While we waited for everyone to arrive at our house, Shannon, Julie, Matt and I were in the kitchen talking. Shane was outside with Bryan so that we could talk without him hearing about what happened in court.

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. They have a right to know. I know it's not the best idea, but it was something that Steph and I both agreed on. I just hope that everyone can be happy for us." Matt answered.

"I'm sure they will be." Julie responded just as people started to arrive.

Once everyone was there, Matt and I made our way over to the staircase so that we could make our announcements. I stood next to Matt and held his hand tightly. Matt was able to get everyone's attention and soon it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"As you all know we went to court today. And we have some great news for all of you." Matt stated.

"Bryan will not have to worry about anything ever again." I added.

"As of today Stephanie and I are the legal and adoptive parents of Bryan William Hardy. And Jay was sentenced to 5 years in prison." Matt continued.

"Congratulations to all of you." Melissa stated.

"Thank you, Melissa." I responded as I gave her a hug.

"There is one other thing, that we need to tell you." Matt stated.

I started to get a little nervous, especially since my parents and sister were there as well. They knew I was pregnant with Matt's baby and that I had moved in with him, but this was going to be the icing on the cake.

"What is it, son?" Gilbert asked.

"While we were at the courthouse this morning, with Shannon and Julie as our witnesses, Stephanie and I got married." Matt announced.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked. "I knew something was up. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes. We are very much serious. We figured it would help with the case and the fact that we love each other and wanted to do it." Matt answered. "We didn't tell anyone but Shannon and Julie because we weren't sure what was going to happen. But now that everything is done and over with, we can go on with our lives and our families."

As the rest of the evening went on, everyone took turns congratulating us on winning the court battle and on getting married. As everyone started leaving, I wondered what parents were thinking. They too were getting ready to leave and as they approached us, I started to feel sick.

"I hope you know what you two are doing and that you take care of my daughter." my dad stated.

"We know what we are doing, sir. And have no fear, I will always take care of Stephanie no matter what." Matt answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear." my dad stated. "Princess, we will see you again soon."

"Night dad, mom." I responded.

Once everyone was gone for the night, Matt and I were in the kitchen talking about names for the baby. We had just come up with a boys name when Bryan walked into the room.

"Hi Bryan." I stated.

"Hi. I have a question." Bryan responded.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked.

"Are you my mom and dad now?" Bryan asked.

"Yes we are." Matt answered.

"Can I call you mom and dad?" Bryan asked.

"If you'd like to." I answered.

"What do I call you when we are at school then?" Bryan asked.

"You can still call me Ms Anderson at school. I will be using my maiden name until after the first of the year." I answered.

"Ok. I think I am going to go to bed. Good night mom, good night dad." Bryan stated as he headed up to his room.

"I just thought of a girls name." Matt stated.

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"How do you like Alyssa Ruby Hardy?" Matt asked.

"I love it." I answered with a smile.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Melissa's POV

Over the next few months, both Stephanie and I were blossoming in our pregnancies. Jeff and I found out that we were going to have a girl. As soon as we knew what we were having, Jeff went to work on her room. We decided on a dark pink color for the walls and lavender for the ceiling.

The baby's room was completed just as I entered my 8th month of pregnancy. I was looking forwards to having the baby and having my body back to myself. Both Jeff and Matt had to head to Phoenix for Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame Ceremony at the end of March and I was not looking forwards to that.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"Yes. I made a promise to Vince and I keep my promises." Jeff answered as he packed his bags.

"When will you get back?" I asked.

"The Hall of Fame ceremony is Saturday night and Wrestlemania is on Sunday. Then we have Monday Night RAW to appear on. Our flights are on Tuesday leaving Phoenix at 6am." Jeff answered.

"Ok." I responded.

"You will be just fine. And if anything happens, I am just a phone call away." Jeff stated.

"I know." I responded.

Matt pulled up to our house about an hour later and I said bye to Jeff and Matt. After they left I got in my car and drove over to Stephanie's house. I had a feeling that her and Bryan could use the company.

We were all home on Spring Break that next week, and with the guys returning just before Easter, Steph needed to get some shopping done. So she suggested that we head to Wal-Mart.

The three of us piled into her car and she drove into town. While Bryan stayed with me at the front of the store, Stephanie headed towards the baby department. Before I knew it, Steph had purchased more stuff for the baby, Easter stuff for Bryan and some new movies for us to watch.

Matt had already pre-ordered Wrestlemania for her and Bryan to watch as he was going to be a guest referee for one of the matches. Jeff called as soon as they arrived in Phoenix and everyday after that. I couldn't wait until Tuesday night when Jeff would be home.

Stephanie decided to invite Gilbert, Shannon and Julie over to watch Wrestlemania, but little did everyone know we weren't going to even be able to watch it. Everyone arrived at the house about 2 hours before Wrestlemania was scheduled to begin.

Gilbert grilled the meat while Stephanie made the salad and side dishes. Julie helped her in the kitchen while I rested on the couch. Shannon was going between the living room and kitchen with drinks, plates, and other stuff. Everyone was so busy that they didn't notice that I came into the kitchen and try to get their attention.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted.

"What?" They all responded.

"I think that little miss Isabella wants to meet her family." I stated as I had a contraction.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think you're in labor?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok. Shannon, go get Gilbert." Stephanie stated.

"We'll take Bryan in our car." Julie offered.

"Ok. Thank you. Bryan, you be good for Aunt Julie and Uncle Shannon while I am with Aunt Melissa." Stephanie agreed.

"I will be mom." Bryan responded with a big grin.

We all piled into cars. Gilbert drove Stephanie's car while she sat in the back with me. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Jeff, but ended up leaving him a message. She then dialed Matt's number and we both hoped that he would answer and he did. She told him what was happening and then hung up.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I was taken to labor and delivery and hooked up to monitors and an IV. I was examined and told that I was in full labor and that I should deliver within the next 8 hours. Stephanie stayed in the room with me and soon received a text from Matt stating that they would be here in about 6 hours.

As the hours passed my labor progressed slowly, but surely and before I knew it, the contractions were one right after another. I wanted Jeff there so bad that I was fighting back tears. And then he walked through the door. Stephanie then left and headed to the waiting room.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jeff's POV

The next few months seemed to fly by rather quickly. Both Melissa and Stephanie were doing great in their pregnancies. Melissa and I found out that we were going to have a little girl. I couldn't wait to meet our daughter. I just hoped that I would be as good a father as my dad was to me and Matt.

After finding out what the baby was going to be, Melissa and I picked out the paint for the baby's room and I started painting and drawing on the walls. Melissa sat at the computer with our credit cards and ordered the baby furniture and room décor.

The baby's room was finally complete as Melissa entered the 8th month of pregnancy. Both of us were looking forwards to having the baby. Matt and I had to head to Phoenix for Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame Ceremony at the end of March and I was not looking forwards to that.

"Do you really have to go?" Melissa asked.

"Yes. I made a promise to Vince and I keep my promises." I answered as I packed my bags.

"When will you get back?" Melissa asked.

"The Hall of Fame ceremony is Saturday night and Wrestlemania is on Sunday. Then we have Monday Night RAW to appear on. Our flights are on Tuesday leaving Phoenix at 6am." I answered.

"Ok." Melissa responded.

"You will be just fine. And if anything happens, I am just a phone call away." I stated.

"I know." She responded.

Matt pulled up to our house about an hour later and I said goodbye to Melissa. The drive to the airport was mostly quiet as far as conversations were concerned. I hated having to be away from Melissa so close to the due date.

Once we landed in Phoenix, I called Melissa while Matt called Stephanie. It didn't take us long to get our stuff and head to the hotel. Both Matt and I were sharing a room since the girls weren't with us.

The next night went by rather quickly and both Matt and I inducted Stu Hart and we were pleased to do it. I talked to Melissa after the ceremony and she told me that Isabella wasn't really moving around too much. I wasn't really concerned especially since we were 2 weeks away from the due date anyways. I just hoped that she wouldn't go into labor before I got back.

The next day we were so busy that I forgot my cell phone in the hotel room. I didn't get a chance to go back and get it before the show either. I was in the VIP box with some of the spouses and former stars when Matt came through the door.

"Jeff, we need to leave now." I stated.

"Why? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Melissa is in the hospital and in labor. Vince is having his jet prepare to take us home." I answered.

We headed to the hotel and gabbed all out stuff then headed to the airport. I just hoped that we would make it back to Cameron before the baby was born. While on the plane, my legs shook and I knew that my RLS was acting up again. It was a six hour flight to North Carolina and I couldn't wait to see Melissa and our daughter.

Yuk was waiting at the airport for us and we headed straight to the hospital. Dad was in the waiting room and Matt stayed with him while I went to find Melissa. Stephanie was in the room with her and left after I got there.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Stephanie's POV

Over the next few months, both Melissa and I were doing great in our pregnancies. Matt and I were looking forwards to finding out what we were having. Jeff and Melissa knew that they were having a little girl and I couldn't have been more happy for them.

Matt and I decided that no matter what the baby was going to be, he or she would be loved just the same. Bryan was looking forwards to having a little brother or sister and he was doing wonderful in school. After the first of the year, I officially changed my name at the school and to my surprise, Bryan was allowed to stay in my classroom.

As soon as I hit 25 weeks, Matt and I had our ultrasound appointment. The doctor told us that the baby was doing great and that I should deliver on time. Then the doctor told us that we were going to have a girl.

We immediately picked out a name and I had tears in my eyes when Matt suggested our daughter's middle name. I knew that he was close to his mom when she was still alive and how hard it must have been on him when she died.

As the months passed, Bryan continued to do great in school and at home. He was finally getting back to being a normal 6 year old little boy. At the end of March, Matt and Jeff had to leave for Phoenix for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania 26. They would be back that following Tuesday night.

After Matt left to pick up Jeff, Melissa came over. I kind of figured that she would since she was so close to delivering their daughter. We were all home on Spring Break that next week, and with the guys returning just before Easter, I needed to get some shopping done.

The three of us piled into my car and I drove into town. While Bryan stayed with Melissa at the front of the store, I headed towards the baby department. Before I knew it, I had purchased more stuff for the baby, Easter stuff for Bryan and some new movies for us to watch.

Matt had already pre-ordered Wrestlemania for me to watch as he was going to be a guest referee for one of the matches. Matt called as soon as they arrived in Phoenix and everyday after that. I couldn't wait until Tuesday night when my husband would be home.

I decided to invite Gilbert, Shannon and Julie over to watch Wrestlemania, but little did I know we weren't going to even be able to watch it. Everyone arrived at the house about 2 hours before Wrestlemania was scheduled to begin.

Gilbert grilled the meat while I made the salad and side dishes. Julie helped me in the kitchen while Melissa rested on the couch with Bryan. Shannon was going between the living room and kitchen with drinks, plates, and other stuff. We were so busy that we didn't notice Melissa come into the kitchen and try to get our attention.

"EXCUSE ME!" Melissa shouted.

"What?" we all responded.

"I think that little miss Isabella wants to meet her family." Melissa stated.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think you're in labor?" I asked.

"Yeah." Melissa answered.

"Ok. Shannon, go get Gilbert." I stated.

"We'll take Bryan in our car." Julie offered.

"Ok. Thank you. Bryan, you be good for Aunt Julie and Uncle Shannon while I am with Aunt Melissa." I agreed.

"I will be mom." Bryan responded with a big grin.

We all piled into cars. Gilbert drove my car while I sat in the back with Melissa. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jeff's number. But it went to voicemail. I then dialed Matt's number and hoped that he would answer.

"Hello." Matt answered.

"Hi. Where's Jeff?" I asked.

"He's in the VIP box. Did you try calling his cell phone?" Matt answered.

"Yes and it went to voicemail." I responded.

"Ok. What's going?" Matt asked.

"Melissa is in labor. We are on the way to the hospital. Jeff needs to get on the next flight home. I will have Yuk pick him up." I answered.

"Ok. Keep your phone by you. I will go get him now." Matt stated before hanging up.

Gilbert continued driving and soon we arrived at the hospital. Melissa was taken up to labor and delivery while I tried to fill out the forms the best I could. Once I was done, I found Melissa's room and she was already hooked up to monitors and had an IV line going. Matt sent me a message saying that they were on their way home and would be here in about 6 hours. I text Yuk and he was ready to head to the airport.

As the hours passed, Melissa's labor progressed slowly but surely. I couldn't wait to meet my niece and I couldn't wait for Matt and Jeff to get here. Gilbert stayed in the waiting room while I was in the room with Melissa. Just as her contractions were one on top of another, Jeff came through the door. I left them in the room and headed out to see Matt and Gilbert.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Matt's POV

Over the next few months, both Melissa and Stephanie were doing great in their pregnancies. Stephanie and I were looking forwards to finding out what we were having. Jeff and Melissa knew that they were having a little girl and I couldn't have been more happy for them.

Stephanie and I decided that no matter what the baby was going to be, he or she would be loved just the same. Bryan was looking forwards to having a little brother or sister and he was doing wonderful in school.

As soon as Stephanie hit 25 weeks, we had our ultrasound appointment. The doctor told us that the baby was doing great and that Stephanie should deliver on time. Then the doctor told us that we were going to have a girl.

We immediately picked out a name and Stephanie just about cried when I suggested our daughter's middle name. She knew that I was close to my mom when she was still alive. But she didn't know just how hard it was on me when she died.

As the months passed, Bryan continued to do great in school and at home. He was finally getting back to being a normal 6 year old little boy. At the end of March, Jeff and I had to leave for Phoenix for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania 26. We were scheduled to be back that following Tuesday night.

Once we landed in Phoenix, I called Stephanie while Jeff called Melissa. It didn't take us long to get our stuff and head to the hotel. Both Jeff and I were sharing a room since the girls weren't with us.

The next night went by rather quickly and Jeff and I inducted Stu Hart and we were pleased to do it. I talked to Stephanie after the ceremony and she told me that Isabella wasn't really moving around too much and Melissa was concerned. I just hoped that she wouldn't go into labor before I got back.

The next day we were so busy that Jeff forgot his cell phone in the hotel room. He didn't get a chance to go back and get it before the show either. Jeff was in the VIP box with some of the spouses and former stars when Stephanie called me.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi. Where's Jeff?" Stephanie asked.

"He's in the VIP box. Did you try calling his cell phone?" I answered.

"Yes and it went to voicemail." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. What's going?" I asked.

"Melissa is in labor. We are on the way to the hospital. Jeff needs to get on the next flight home. I will have Yuk pick him up." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Keep your phone by you. I will go get him now." I stated before hanging up.

I quickly took off towards the VIP box to tell Jeff what was going on. Vince stopped me along the way and I explained to him what was happening and he offered for us to use his personal jet to get back to North Carolina. I sent a quick text message to Stephanie and continued on my way.

"Jeff, we need to leave now." I stated.

"Why? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Melissa is in the hospital and in labor. Vince is having his jet prepare to take us home." I answered.

We headed to the hotel and gabbed all out stuff then headed to the airport. I just hoped that we would make it back to Cameron before the baby was born. While on the plane, Jeff's legs shook and I knew that his RLS was acting up again. It was a six hour flight to North Carolina and we were both anxious to get home.

Yuk was waiting at the airport for us and we headed straight to the hospital. Dad was in the waiting room and I stayed there while Jeff went to find Melissa. Soon, Stephanie came walking up and I pulled her into a hug.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Melissa's POV

I started crying as soon as I saw Jeff walk through my hospital room door. I was happy that he made it before our daughter was born. I knew that it would have killed him if he missed the birth.

"How are you doing, baby?" Jeff asked.

"Better now that you're here." I answered as a contraction hit.

"Are you in pain?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. This is not exactly a walk in the park." I gritted my teeth as the worst part started to subside.

"Ok. She is fully dilated and ready to push." a nurse stated.

Once the doctor was ready and I was in position, Jeff helped me push while a nurse counted for 10 seconds. It seemed like forever that I was pushing. I couldn't imagine what was going through everyone else's minds.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

"I can't. I'm too tired." I cried.

"Baby, you can do it. Just think, after this our daughter will be here." Jeff responded.

I could only nod as I took a deep breath and got ready to push one last time. I pushed as hard as I could until I heard the doctor tell me to stop. I stopped and waited to hear our baby cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor announced as we heard our baby girl cry for the first time.

I leaned back and started crying myself. I couldn't believe that she was already here. She was two weeks early and the doctor checked her over and she was perfect in every way. Once she was cleaned up and everything, a nurse brought her over to me and placed her in my arms.

Jeff took a couple of pictures on his cell phone and the nurse offered to take one of all three of us. After Isabella and I were moved into a private room, Jeff made his way out the waiting room. I just wish I could have seen everyone's reactions to her birth, but I was lost in my own little world as looked down at our sleeping angel.

Isabella and I were released from the hospital 2 days later. Everyone was at our house to welcome home the newest member of the Hardy family. Gilbert was the first one to be able to hold Isabella.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jeff's POV

Melissa started crying as soon as I walked through door. I knew that she was happy that I made it before our daughter was born. I was thankful that Isabella waited until I got there to be born.

"How are you doing, baby?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here." Melissa answered as a contraction hit.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"Yes. This is not exactly a walk in the park." Melissa answered.

"Ok. She is fully dilated and ready to push." a nurse stated.

Once the doctor was ready and Melissa was in position, I helped her push while a nurse counted to 10. It seemed like forever that she was pushing. I just hoped that they wouldn't have to do a c-section at the last minute.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

"I can't. I'm too tired." She cried.

"Baby, you can do it. Just think, after this our daughter will be here." I responded.

Melissa nodded as she took a deep breath and got ready to push one last time. She pushed as hard as she could until the doctor told her to stop. We both waited to hear the baby cry and when she did I was more than relieved.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor announced as we heard our baby girl cry for the first time.

I couldn't do anything but smile. I couldn't believe that she was already here. She was two weeks early and the doctor checked her over and she was perfect in every way. Once she was cleaned up and everything, a nurse brought her over to Melissa and placed her in her arms.

I took a couple of pictures on my cell phone and the nurse offered to take one of all three of us. After Isabella and Melissa were moved into a private room, I made my way out the waiting room.

"We have a daughter!" I told everyone. "Isabella Kristine Hardy 6lbs 10ozs and 21 inches long born on March 29th 2010 at 1:15am."

"Congratulations son." Dad stated.

"Congrats bro." Matt responded.

"Jeff, you are going to make a great dad. Congratulations." Stephanie stated.

Isabella and Melissa were released from the hospital 2 days later. Everyone was at our house to welcome home the newest member of the Hardy family. Dad was the first one to be able to hold Isabella. I was thankful that he was there to see his first born grandchild. I of course knew that mom was there when she was born, I could just sense that she was there.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Stephanie's POV

As we all sat in the waiting room, Matt and I talked about our baby and what we wanted as far as a birthing plan. Gilbert read a book to Bryan and soon Melissa's parents arrived. I had called them right after Jeff and Matt got here.

The time seemed to pass by slowly and Bryan finally fell asleep in the chair. A nurse came out with a blanket for him and we covered him up. Matt and I hoped that everything was going ok with Melissa and the baby. But before we could think anymore about it, Jeff came walking towards us.

"We have a daughter!" Jeff announced. "Isabella Kristine Hardy 6lbs 10ozs and 21 inches long born on March 29th 2010 at 1:15am."

"Congratulations son." Gilbert stated.

"Congrats bro." Matt responded.

"Jeff, you are going to make a great dad. Congratulations." I stated.

After seeing a few pictures of Isabella, Matt picked up Bryan and followed Gilbert and I out to the car. I let Matt drive home as I was tired. We dropped Gilbert off at home and headed home ourselves.

Isabella and Melissa were released from the hospital 2 days later. Everyone was at their house to welcome home the newest member of the Hardy family. Gilbert was the first one to be able to hold Isabella.

Watching him with our niece made me glad that our daughter would have the same relationship with her granddad as Isabella would. After Jeff, Melissa and Isabella were settled in, everyone started to head for home.

The next 2 and half months seemed to fly by quickly. In the last 2 months my belly had grown so much that Matt had to drive me to and from work everyday. June came and the baby's room was completed. Jeff had done a painting for her room and we hung it on the opposite wall from her crib.

The last day of school was a blast. All my students wished me luck with the baby. I just hoped the she would come out on time and not be late. Matt picked Bryan and I up from school and we started to head towards home.

Father's day was the day before my due date and we were all gathering at Gilbert's house to celebrate. My parents and Melissa's parents were also there. It was Jeff's and Matt's first father's day.

As the night went on, I started to feel funny. For the first few hours, I ignored it, but as we were getting ready to head home, my water broke.

"Uh Matt, I think we need to head to the hospital instead of home." I stated.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"My water just broke and I am in labor." I stated.

"Ok. Let me get Jeff to take Bryan home with them." Matt responded.

Matt ran over to Jeff and told him what was going on. Jeff and Melissa took Bryan home with them while Matt and I headed to the hospital. The contractions were coming quickly and were very strong.

Once we arrived at the hospital we were taken to labor and delivery right away. I was hooked up to monitors and to an IV. A doctor came in and checked my progress.

"Dad, I wouldn't go anywhere. This baby is coming and fast." the doctor stated as he called for 2 nurses.

Within 2 hours I was in position to push. They couldn't give me an epidural so I was going all natural. With the first contraction, I pushed until the nurse reached 10. Matt held my hand and helped me push while encouraging me.

I must have pushed about 10 times before the doctor told us that one more push was all that was needed before our baby would be born. Matt and I exchanged smiles and with the next contraction I pushed as hard as I could. The next thing I knew I heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the doctor announced.

While the nurse cleaned, weighed and measured our daughter, the doctor finished cleaning me up and getting me situated back in bed. Once she was diapered and wrapped up, Matt was able to carry her over to me and placed her in my arms.

She looked like a good combination of the two of us, with Matt's dark curly hair and my sparkling blue eyes. I couldn't wait for the rest of our families to meet her.

"Welcome to the world Alyssa Ruby Hardy." I stated. "I am your mommy.

"And I am your daddy. You also have a big brother at home waiting to meet you." Matt added.

Two days later we were able to bring Alyssa home and everyone was there to greet us and meet Alyssa. Gilbert was first to hold her and then Bryan. My parents arrived after we got there and they took turns holding their first grandchild.

As I laid Alyssa in her bassinette that night, I couldn't help but fell that our family was complete. I crawled into bed next to Matt and quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Matt's POV

As we all sat in the waiting room, Stephanie and I talked about our baby and what we wanted as far as a birthing plan. Dad read a book to Bryan and soon Melissa's parents arrived. Stephanie had called them right after Jeff and I got there.

The time seemed to pass by slowly and Bryan finally fell asleep in the chair. A nurse came out with a blanket for him and we covered him up. Stephanie and I hoped that everything was going ok with Melissa and the baby. But before we could think anymore about it, Jeff came walking towards us.

"We have a daughter!" Jeff announced. "Isabella Kristine Hardy 6lbs 10ozs and 21 inches long born on March 29th 2010 at 1:15am."

"Congratulations son." Dad stated.

"Congrats bro." I responded.

"Jeff, you are going to make a great dad. Congratulations." Stephanie stated.

After seeing a few pictures of Isabella, I picked up Bryan and followed dad and Steph out to the car. I drove home as Stephanie was tired. We dropped dad off at home and headed home ourselves.

Isabella and Melissa were released from the hospital 2 days later. Everyone was at their house to welcome home the newest member of the Hardy family. Dad was the first one to be able to hold Isabella.

Watching him with our niece made me glad that our daughter would have the same relationship with her granddad as Isabella would. After Jeff, Melissa and Isabella were settled in, everyone started to head for home.

The next 2 and half months seemed to fly by quickly. In the last 2 months Steph's belly had grown so much that I had to drive her to and from work everyday. June came and the baby's room was completed. Jeff had done a painting for her room and we hung it on the opposite wall from her crib.

The last day of school was a blast. All of Steph's students wished her good luck with the baby. We both just hoped the she would come out on time and not be late. I picked Bryan and Stephanie up from school and we started to head towards home.

Father's day was the day before our due date and we were all gathering at Dad's house to celebrate. Stephanie's parents and Melissa's parents were also there. It was Jeff's and my first father's day.

As the night went on, I noticed Stephanie acting a little different but figured it was the baby moving or kicking. As we were getting ready to head home, her water broke.

"Uh Matt, I think we need to head to the hospital instead of home." Stephanie stated.

"Why?" I asked not thinking.

"My water just broke and I am in labor." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Let me get Jeff to take Bryan home with them." I responded.

I ran over to Jeff and told him what was going on. Jeff and Melissa took Bryan home with them while Stephanie and I headed to the hospital. The contractions were coming quickly and were very strong.

Once we arrived at the hospital we were taken to labor and delivery right away. Stephanie was hooked up to monitors and to an IV. A doctor came in and checked her progress.

"Dad, I wouldn't go anywhere. This baby is coming and fast." the doctor stated as he called for 2 nurses.

Within 2 hours Stephanie was in position to push. They couldn't give her an epidural so she was going all natural. With the first contraction, she pushed until the nurse reached 10. I held her hand and helped her push while I encouraged her.

She pushed about 10 times before the doctor told us that one more push was all that was needed before our baby would be born. Stephanie and I exchanged smiles and with the next contraction she pushed as hard as she could. The next thing I knew I heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the doctor announced.

While the nurse cleaned, weighed and measured our daughter, the doctor finished cleaning Stephanie up and getting her situated back in bed. Once she was diapered and wrapped up, I was able to carry her over to Stephanie and placed her in her arms.

She looked like a good combination of the two of us, with my dark curly hair and Stephanie's sparkling blue eyes. I couldn't wait for the rest of our families to meet her.

"Welcome to the world Alyssa Ruby Hardy." Stephanie stated. "I am your mommy.

"And I am your daddy. You also have a big brother at home waiting to meet you." I added.

Two days later we were able to bring Alyssa home and everyone was there to greet us and meet Alyssa. Dad was first to hold her and then Bryan. Her parents arrived after we got there and they took turns holding their first grandchild.

As Stephanie laid Alyssa in her bassinette that night, I couldn't help but feel that our family was complete. We had Bryan and Alyssa, what more could we ask for. She crawled into bed next to me and quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. I turned off the light and curled up next to her and fell asleep as well.


	40. Chapter 39 The End

Chapter 39

5 years later….

Alyssa and Isabella were getting ready to start their first day of Kindergarten. Both Melissa and Stephanie had decided to take time off from teaching to raise their families. Melissa and Jeff had gotten married 6 months after Isabella was born. Matt and Stephanie had their dream wedding on their 2nd anniversary.

Since Isabella's birth, Jeff and Melissa have welcome Lucas Jeffrey Hardy on October 31st 2012. Since Alyssa's birth, Matt and Stephanie thought their family was complete, until Stephanie found out that she was pregnant again, but this time with twins. Zachary Matthew and Rebecca Faith were born on May 15th 2015 and were only 4 months old. When the twins were born via c-section, Stephanie and Matt agreed not to have anymore children and they were both fixed.

Bryan was now 12 years old and starting middle school. Jay was never released from jail as he had shot off his mouth one too many times and was beaten to death by the other inmates. Matt and Jeff both returned to the WWE. Jeff was up for the WWE Title while Matt was up for the World Heavyweight title. It had been an interesting couple of years and neither Stephanie or Melissa would trade it in for the world.

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this story. This is the final chapter, but I hope to have a new story up very soon. Love to all…Krista Hardy.**_


End file.
